La noirceur des abysses
by JessSwann
Summary: Et Davy Jones n'était pas vraiment mort ... Une éventuelle suite d'AWE inspirée par les fan arts de Vefree, read & review
1. Prologue

**_Ok ... donc les perso ne m'appartiennent pas et les dialogues en italique sont ceux du film... Read and review_**

**Prologue **

_**Durant la bataille **_

Davy Jones se tenait sur son navire, immortel et sur d'être vainqueur.. Il avait au bout de sa lame le jeune William Turner, cet avorton sentimental qui avait jadis prétendu pouvoir lui donner des leçons sur l'amour. L'amour…. Cette chose stupide qui asservissait les hommes comme elle l'avait jadis asservi, lui, à la cruelle Calypso… Cette femme sans pitié qui lui avait piétiné le cœur sans la moindre considération le condamnant à charrier les âmes jusqu'à la fin des temps… Et voilà que se présentaient ces deux ignorants stupides… William et Elizabeth Turner… Que croyaient ils donc ? Qu'ils pouvaient gagner ? Qu'il les laisserait être heureux alors que lui avant tant souffert ?

Lentement Jones leva son épée, adressant une caricature de sourire à l'homme qu'il allait tuer…

- _Dis moi .. William Turner as-tu peur de la mort ?_

Davy allait frapper lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta net …

- _Et toi ?_

Il se retourna lestement et croisa le regard de Jack Sparrow, son cœur entre les mains se préparant à le poignarder

- _Quelle joie d'avoir le droit de vie ou de mort dans le creux de sa main…. _Commenta ce dernier d'un air ironique

- _Tu es d'une cruauté sans pareille Jack Sparrow… _

_- La cruauté est affaire de perspective _. Commenta Jack, la lame se rapprochant inexorablement du cœur de Jones

- _Tu crois ça ? _Demanda Jones avant de se tourner rapidement vers le jeune homme qu'il tenait à sa merci, plantant d'une main ferme son épée dans son cœur, savourant la résistance molle de la chair du forgeron

Derrière lui Elizabeth poussa un cri de détresse et de surprise tandis que Jack, horrifié, contemplait le jeune forgeron que la vie commençait déjà à déserter. Jones laissa son épée fichée dans le corps de celui qui n'était déjà plus qu'un souvenir pour lui avant de se tourner vers Jack, savourant l'expression catastrophée de son ennemi. Et il rit .. Il avait gagné… Il avait désarçonné le pirate …

Jack resta un moment, le cœur entre les mains… Il ne voyait plus Jones, il ne pensait plus à l'immortalité qu'il convoitait tant. Derrière le poulpe monstrueux, Elizabeth s'agenouilla aux côtés de Will, caressant son visage

- _Oh… _Gémit elle tandis que le forgeron la fixait, l'air éperdu. _Will ne m'abandonne pas ça va aller _Cria-t-elle entre deux sanglots, cherchant à capter le regard de son époux

Jack hésitait … le cœur entre les mains, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire … Poignarder le cœur et devenir immortel ou ne pas le faire et laisser une chance à Will d'être avec Elizabeth. Le pirate ne fit pas attention à Bill le Bottier, qui, désespéré, se jeta sur Jones décidé à venger son fils, il ne voyait qu'Elizabeth.. La jeune femme était auprès de Will, caressant son visage tandis que la vie s'éteignait peu à peu du regard de son époux

_- Will.. Regarde moi. REGARDE MOI !! _Hurla-t-elle tandis que Will fermait les yeux.

Son cri déchira Jack, c'était celui d'une femme amoureuse, d'une femme qui ne voulait pas perdre son époux.. Alors il sut ce qu'il devait faire… La voix d'Elizabeth, désespérée, emplie de souffrance était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter… Lentement Jack s'approcha de Will et lui offrit l'immortalité dont il rêvait tant pour lui-même… Il avait peur de la mort .. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Will mourir.. Il ne pouvait pas vivre en sachant qu'à cause de lui, qu'à cause de son choix Elizabeth serait malheureuse… La jeune femme ne le regarda même pas, trop occupée à caresser le visage de son époux, ne se retournant que lorsque le cri d'agonie de Davy Jones creva l'air

- _Calypso… _Gémit il d'un ton désespéré tandis que le ciel semblait lui répondre dans un dernier éclair et que son corps tombait dans la noirceur des abysses du maelstrom créé par la sorcière…

_**A l'intérieur du maelstrom**_

Calypso ferma les yeux de douleur en entendant la supplique, le cri d'agonie de celui qu'elle avait si mal aimé… Elle se précipita, retenant le corps de Davy Jones dans sa chute vers les flots bouillonnants, adoucissant son trépas. L'étreinte liquide de ses bras caressa le visage qui avait retrouvé forme humaine dans la mort tandis, qu'aussi sombre que les abysses dans lesquelles il se noyait, l'âme du Capitaine maudit désertait son corps.

Jones était ivre de vengeance et de souffrance… Il refusa d'être guidé vers l'ultime repos qu'il avait refusé aux malheureux qui tombaient sous sa coupe. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il était le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant, la terreur des mers… il était l'océan…

Calypso gronda de fureur en recueillant le corps qui n'était plus qu'une coquille vide… cette fois c'était à elle que l'âme du marin échappait, fuyant l'étreinte de ses bras.

- Que fais tu … Souffla-t-elle. Ne vois tu pas que c'est ainsi que nous serons réunis…

- Je cherche un coeur à t'offrir… Calypso… Répondit doucement Davy Jones, son âme remontant à la surface,cherchant un homme qui, comme lui, avait le cœur brisé…

_**Pendant la bataille**_

Jack Sparrow ne vit même pas le monstre s'effondrer .. Il ne voyait qu'Elizabeth, le visage de Will entre ses mains, les yeux dans ceux du forgeron, sa bouche frôlant celle du mourant pendant que ce dernier fermait les yeux sur la vie …

- _Non… non _. Répéta Elizabeth . _NON !! _Hurla-t-elle en se rendant compte que Will ne réagissait plus à ses caresses

Jack la regarda avec pitié, avec douleur aussi… Elle aimait Will et il s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant.. Envolée la jeune femme joueuse avec qui il avait flirté, celle qui lui avait donné un baiser.. Tout cela ne signifiait rien pour elle … Elle aimait William Turner.

Autour d'eux, les hommes de Jones commencèrent à se masser, répétant la même phrase comme un mantra

- _Partie du navire.._

Jack comprit qu'ils devaient fuir, vite s'ils voulaient rester en vie. D'une main ferme il arracha Elizabeth aux bras de Will

- _Ne m'abandonne pas Will.. _Sanglota la jeune femme cramponnée au corps de Will, hurlant lorsque Jack la saisit aux épaules. _NON !!_ Répéta-t-elle, cherchant à rejoindre le jeune forgeron tandis que Jack, anéanti, la tirait en arrière. _Je ne t'abandonnerais pas !! _Hurla-t-elle une nouvelle fois alors que Bill, son couteau à la main se penchait sur le corps inerte de Will

Jack retint Elizabeth, l'empêchant de rejoindre Will et les projeta tout deux dans les airs, serrant contre lui Elizabeth qui avait cessé de lutter

- _Accrochez vous…_Dit il simplement alors qu'ils s'envolaient, quittant le navire que les flots engloutissaient

Ils volaient … Jack avait enfin appris à voler…Contre lui, Elizabeth désormais calmée regarda le Hollandais Volant couler et posa sa tête sur son torse. Jack pouvait sentir les tremblements de chagrin de la jeune femme, sa douleur… Elle aimait Will… Ils volèrent ainsi quelques instants… étroitement enlacés, mais Jack savait qu'elle n'était pas avec lui.. Elle était en bas, ne s'accrochant à lui qu'en raison de son envie de vivre…

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que la fureur de Calypso semblait enfin s'être calmée avec la mort de Jones, Jack et Elizabeth retrouvèrent le plancher rassurant du Black Pearl. Le pirate se sentait étrange, plus fort que jamais malgré la peine qui lui vrillait le cœur mais qui déjà s'adoucissait un peu… Il s'avança au milieu des hommes, brusquement pris d'une envie de vengeance, d'un désir de destruction et fit son choix d'une voix ferme

- _Je n'ai jamais aimé les traditions… nous allons nous battre_

Jack s'avança, entendant à peine les objections de Barbossa et des autres, leur ordonnant le silence d'un ton sans appel… Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était détruire..; détruire Beckett et sa compagnie qui avaient eu l'audace de tenter de lui dicter sa conduite ..

Il eut un sourire désabusé en voyant le Hollandais Volant jaillir des profondeurs des abysses, Will Turner à la barre et avec assurance il lança l'ordre qui signait la fin de Beckett… A la proue du Black Pearl, Jack regarda l'Endaviour exploser.. Beckett n'avait pas la moindre chance, pris entre ses canons et ceux du Hollandais Volant… Lorsque les deux navires furent passés il ne restait rien de ce qui avait fait la fierté de la Royal Navy … Jack sourit fugacement avant de se tourner vers Elizabeth… Il l'avait vengée, il avait tué le meurtrier de son père… Pourtant la jeune femme ne le regardait pas… elle qui pour il avait tout abandonné, ses rêves, ses espoirs, ne le voyait pas…

Elizabeth regardait le Hollandais Volant, un air émerveillé sur le visage tandis qu'elle cherchait la silhouette de son époux revenu à la vie… Jack regarda ensuite vers ses hommes qui, comme tout les pirates alentour, fêtaient bruyamment la victoire et sourit avec amertume… Il avait vaincu le démon mais n'en retirait pas le moindre plaisir

_**Après la bataille… **_

Elizabeth n'avait pas quitté le pont supérieur, fixant avec intensité l'endroit où se trouvait Will… dans quelques instants elle allait partir rejoindre les bras de son époux pour toujours…

La chaloupe fut mise à la mer et Jack baissa la tête, refusant de la regarder s'approcher alors qu'elle venait lui dire adieu. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, ignorant les autres hommes et son cœur se serra

- _Jack ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre nous …_

_- Vous aimeriez vous en convaincre. _Répondit il faussement assuré tandis qu'il lui semblait que son cœur se broyait

Elizabeth sourit et fit un nouveau pas dans sa direction… Et Jack se sentit brusquement paniqué.. Il leva ses mains, évitant l'étreinte grâce à laquelle elle l'avait déjà trompé une fois

- _Une fois suffit amplement…_

_- Merci… _Souffla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière

Jack la suivit du regard un moment … elle allait rejoindre William … celui qu'elle aimait .. Tout n'avait été qu'un jeu pour elle…

_**Tortuga… quelques semaines plus tard…**_

Jack s'avança, une femme sous chaque bras… Le Black Pearl avait fait escale à Tortuga et il avait passé sa journée à écumer les tavernes, cherchant à oublier la blessure… Les semaines avaient passées et peu à peu le souvenir d'Elizabeth s'estompait, la souffrance aussi .. Elle aimait le forgeron… grand bien lui en fasse.

Jack chercha des yeux le Black Pearl, sourd aux caquètements des deux catins qui l'accompagnaient … Mais le Black Pearl avait disparu à l'horizon.. Comme tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré…

Jack regarda les deux femmes qui se trouvaient devant lui… elles n'avaient pas d'importance… aucune de ces créatures ne pouvait en avoir… Jack avait un but désormais … trouver la vie éternelle… Il ouvrit son compas que nulle femme ne faisait plus hésiter, qu'aucun sentiment ne venait troubler et lentement Jack chantonna la chanson qu'Elizabeth lui avait appris… il regagnerait l'immortalité à laquelle il avait droit …quoiqu'il lui en coûte..


	2. Une bague

**_Coucou ! Voici donc la suite de ma fic, les perso sont toujours à Disney, read and review_**

**Chapitre 1 **

Jack abandonna le fragile esquif à la barre duquel il avait quitté Tortuga d'un air dubitatif.. Le compas l'avait mené vers une grotte qui n'apparaissait pas sur les cartes de Feng et le pirate soupira en songeant que ses désirs devait encore lui jouer des tours… Il s'enfonça dans la cavité, non sans réticence, laissant le compas le guider dans cet endroit à la fois inconnu et étrangement familier, comme un souvenir venu de très loin..

Jack grimaça en pataugeant dans l'eau boueuse, s'enfonçant dans la caverne jusqu'à parvenir à une niche naturelle de laquelle il exhuma un coffret dont le bois avait partiellement rongé par le temps et l'humidité. Il sourit, persuadé d'avoir trouvé un indice qui le mènerait à la vie éternelle et posa sa lampe à huile sur un rocher. Ses doigts frémirent d'impatience tandis qu'il ouvrait le coffre…

- Bugger ! S'exclama-t-il avec consternation en découvrant que ce dernier ne contenait qu'une bague visiblement très ancienne, recouverte de vert-de-gris , glissée sur une chaîne argentée dans le même état. L'anneau était simple et à son centre se rejoignait deux visages face à face dont l'usure avait gommé les traits..

Jack soupira avant de s'asseoir… Il ne comprenait pas comment le compas avait pu croire qu'il désirait un objet pareil …

_Il avait trouvé la bague dans un port italien à l'occasion d'une de ses escales .. Dès qu'il l'avait vue, il avait pensé à la femme qu'il avait rencontré quelques semaines auparavant et qui déjà hantait ses pensées. Il avait su dès le premier regard que Calypso n'était pas une femme comme les autres. Elle lui avait rapidement dévoilé sa véritable identité, lui prouvant avec éclat l'étendue de son pouvoir. Dans ses bras il s'était senti fragile avant de comprendre que Calypso partageait sa force avec lui. _

_Il avait déserté son poste, la suivant dans ses errances en mer, la bague au fond de la poche, cherchant le bon moment pour lui donner son cœur … Mais ce moment n'était jamais venu. Un soir, Calypso lui avait dit avec du chagrin dans la voix qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre… qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la quitte, jamais. Alors il avait réalisé qu'ils étaient différents… Elle était une déesse, une immortelle, tandis qu'il allait vieillir, puis mourir… Qu'avait il donc à lui offrir… _

_Et puis elle lui avait parlé d'une solution, d'un moyen pour eux de rester ensemble, éternellement.. Calypso lui avait parlé de la mer, des âmes .. Du Hollandais Volant … Dix ans de sacrifice, dix ans sans se voir et en échange la promesse d'une éternité l'un avec l'autre… Bien sur il resterait enchaîné au navire, mais une fois tout les dix ans, ils seraient réunis pour un jour et cela jusqu'à la fin des temps … _

_Pour l'amour de ses grand yeux sombres qui lui semblaient emplis de promesse, il avait accepté la charge qu'elle lui avait proposé.. Dix années de service… contre l'immortalité et la promesse de la retrouver pour un jour jusqu'à la fin des temps… Il n'avait pas hésité, elle en valait le prix…_

Jack se passa la main devant les yeux, un peu hébété.. Il était assis dans l'eau croupissante et serrait dans sa main la bague qu'il venait de trouver… Jack regarda un moment autour de lui, cherchant à se rappeler de l'endroit où il était avant de soupirer de déception.. Il n'avait pas trouvé la Fontaine de Jouvence ou le chemin menant à celle-ci mais une vieille bague… Il se releva avec lourdeur, pris d'une soudaine douleur à la jambe et commença à rebrousser le chemin, glissant machinalement la chaîne à son cou et arborant un sourire lointain en sentant le métal froid à l'emplacement de son cœur

_Dix années… Dix ans durant lesquels il avait guidé les âmes jusqu'à leur ultime repos, travaillant sans relâche avec pour seule consolation le souvenir de l'étreinte humide de Calypso, de ses lèvres douces sous les siennes, de son corps se ployant sous l'effet du plaisir… Il avait gardé la bague tout ce temps, attendant le jour de leur retrouvailles pour lui offrir enfin.. Là seulement il serait digne d'aimer une déesse, immortel à son tour et pouvant lui donner son cœur, son âme et son espoir._

_Ce jour là, il avait mis pied sur une île où trônait une église.. L'endroit était désert car la peste avait emmené depuis longtemps les quelques habitants dans l'au-delà … Mais il n'était pas superstitieux et il avait débarqué, cherchant de son regard délavé par l'océan la silhouette de son unique amour… _

_Il avait passé la journée à l'attendre mais elle n'était jamais venue … Alors en voyant le soleil commencer à se coucher il avait senti son cœur se briser en milles morceaux. A l'horizon, la silhouette fantomatique du Hollandais Volant l'attendait, avec à son bord son cortège d'âmes attendant à être guidées.. Pour l'éternité.. Une éternité de souffrance, à se rappeler d'elle, à remâcher sa trahison, à devoir vivre une existence qui n'en était plus une sans elle . Quelle importance avaient les joies quotidiennes au regard de l'absence de Calypso ? Il ne voulait plus souffrir, pas plus qu'il ne voulait rester esclave de la tâche à laquelle elle l'avait condamné. Alors il avait pris un couteau et sans trembler, il s'était arraché le cœur, l'enterrant dans le sol meuble de l'île des Quatre Vents avec ses souvenirs de son amour infidèle .. Il avait tout glissé dans un coffret hormis la bague qu'il avait tellement voulu lui offrir … cela il n'avait pas pu le faire … il l'avait gardée autour de son cou, passée à sa chaîne de baptême .. C'était avec la boite à musique qu'il avait en permanence sur le Hollandais, la seule chose qu'il garda de son histoire d'amour avec la déesse _

Jack cligna des yeux, étonné de se trouver à nouveau dans la chaloupe dans laquelle il ne se souvenait pas être revenu. Le pirate secoua lentement la tête faisant tinter les innombrables breloques qu'il portait et regarda d'un air soupçonneux la bouteille de rhum qui gisait, à moitié vide, dans un coin de la chaloupe.. Avec un soupir, Jack sortit son compas avec délectation et l'ouvrit .. Cette fois il espérait bien qu'au lieu de le mener vers une vieille bague, il le guiderait vers ce qu'il désirait vraiment le plus au monde …

_**Quelques semaines plus tard…**_

Jack finit par accoster et eut un sourire cynique en reconnaissant le Black Pearl qui se balançait mollement dans la crique . Voilà qui ressemblait plus à ce qu'il avait toujours désiré… Un navire, comme le Black Pearl, qui le laisserait libre de naviguer sur les flots

_Pour l'éternité… _Souffla une voix dans sa tête que Jack chassa d'un geste

Il monta sur le pont du Black Pearl et posa la main sur son pistolet, sentant la crosse rassurante de l'arme dans sa main… Son regard devint d'acier et Jack avança sur le pont, ignorant les exclamations de surprise des mutins …

- L'heure est venue.. Murmura-t-il entre ses dents en sortant son pistolet

- C'est… le Capitaine Jack.. Déclara Pintel d'une voix mal assurée

Jack se retourna vers lui, un éclair cruel dans le regard

- Content que tu te rappelles que JE suis le capitaine du Pearl. Où est Barbossa ? J'ai le pistolet qui me démange.

Ragetti regarda Jack avant de désigner l'endroit où se tenait Barbossa d'une main tremblante

- Tiens donc .. Jack qui t'a autorisé à monter sur MON navire ? Commença Barbossa d'un ton moqueur

Le vieux seigneur n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot.. Jack leva son arme et l'abattit froidement d'une balle en plein cœur. Barbossa recula lentement sous l'impact, ses yeux s'agrandissant sous la surprise et la douleur tandis que Jack soufflait sur le canon de son arme, passant à côté de lui sans se préoccuper de son état. Lentement, Barbossa s'effondra sur le sol dans une mare de sang tandis que les hommes d'équipage se regardaient, consternés. Jack alla se placer à la barre et ouvrit son compas d'un air décidé

Au bout d'un moment, Pintel s'approcha de lui d'une démarche hésitante, son visage revêtant une expression obséquieuse.. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Jack se comporter comme un vrai pirate et la mort de Barbossa lui apportait brutalement le respect mais aussi la crainte de ses hommes d'équipage

- Où allons nous Capitaine ?

- Contente toi de suivre mes instructions comme les autres, je ne tolérerais aucune désobéissance. Répondit Jack d'un ton sec

Pintel blêmit en croisant le regard de Jack et bafouilla

- Capitaine .. Vos , vos yeux …

Jack posa sur lui son regard bleu acier et un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres

- Qu'y a-t-il avec mes yeux ? Gronda-t-il d'un air menaçant

Pintel recula et bafouilla légèrement

-Rien .. Rien Capitaine

- Alors remets toi au travail.. Nous allons à Tortuga.. Il y a là bas une chose dont je brûle de m'emparer… Ricana Jack tandis que Pintel s'éloignait, se demandant pourquoi les yeux jadis si sombres de Jack Sparrow étaient à présent d'un bleu limpide..

_**La nuit suivante…**_

Jack sortit de sa cabine, une expression légèrement égarée sur le visage, il se sentait étrange et sa tête lui faisait mal comme jamais… Depuis quelques temps il avait des absences de plus en plus longues durant lesquelles il faisait des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais faites … Comme dans la grotte ou encore lorsqu'il avait tué Barbossa… Son regard troublé tomba sur un de ses hommes qui s'empressa de détourner le regard, terrifié mais notant au passage que contrairement à ce que Pintel avait prétendu, les yeux du Capitaine étaient aussi noirs qu'à l'accoutumée

Jack avança d'un pas chancelant vers la barre.. Il avait donné l'ordre de faire voile vers Tortuga mais ne parvenait pas à se souvenir des raisons pour lesquelles il voulait tant s'y rendre

_- Cette fois ça y est tu es devenu fou… _Déclara une représentation de lui-même brusquement apparue devant lui

Jack eut un mouvement de recul se croyant à nouveau dans le Purgatoire et jeta des petits regards effrayés autour de lui pour croiser le regard sombre d'un autre lui-même.. Celui qu'il avait poignardé si implacablement lors de son séjour

- Je … je t'ai tué. Murmura-t-il. Alors pourquoi es tu encore ici ?

L'autre Jack lui renvoya un regard triste et s'effaça doucement, le visage crispé de douleur

_Vous êtes un homme bien Jack… _Souffla le vent à son oreille tandis qu'Elizabeth lui apparaissait, telle qu'elle était lorsqu'ils avaient échangés leur unique baiser

_- Écoute la … _Supplia le Jack qui s'effaçait

Jack passa la main devant ses yeux, cherchant à chasser les visions qui l'assaillaient lorsque le cri d'Elizabeth résonna à nouveau en lui, lui tordant le cœur

_- Will ! Will ne me laisse pas .. Will_

Jack avait les yeux qui piquaient, le cœur soulevé, il se pencha au bastingage tandis que son autre lui disparaissait avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage, une épée fichée en plein cœur.

Marty s'approcha de Jack avec hésitation

- Tout va bien Capitaine ?

Ce dernier se retourna et planta son regard bleu acier dans celui de son matelot

- Retourne à ton poste petit .. Nous devons être à Tortuga avant la nuit prochaine …

Marty agrandit les yeux de terreur et se retira .. Pintel avait raison .. Le capitaine n'était pas dans son état normal ..mais alors vraiment pas.. Et ça n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite .. Car si une chose était mauvaise pour le Capitaine Sparrow.. Elle le serait forcément pour eux aussi…


	3. Deux crimes

**_Coucou voici la suite ... reviews please ! Et attention .. Deux morts dans ce chapitre hem_**

**Chapitre 2 **

Jack posa le pied sur le sol de Tortuga, il ne se souvenait plus ce qu'il était venu chercher ici mais si le compas l'y avait mené c'était sans doute qu'il y avait une bonne raison à sa présence … Avec un démarche hésitante, Jack commença à avancer dans les rues de Tortuga sous le regard inquiet de ses hommes qui l'observaient du Pearl

_Marcher dans les rues, être à terre librement sans craindre de dépasser la journée qui lui avait été allouée… Voilà des siècles que ça ne lui était pas arrivé et il retrouvait le plaisir de sentir un sol ferme sous ses pieds, de ne pas croiser de regards emplis d'horreur à sa vue … Il était enfin quelqu'un de normal, quelqu'un que les femmes appréciaient … avec cette apparence, il lui serait facile de trouver la sorcière… ensuite elle le mènerait à son mari … il pourrait ainsi retrouver sa place en poignardant le cœur qu'il offrirait à Calypso … Alors cette fois ils seraient réunis… Il caressa la bague qu'il portait toujours autour du cou, songeant au moment où il la glisserait enfin au doigt de sa promise.. _

_Le tout était de trouver la fille… Sparrow ne lui était pas d'une grande utilité dans cette optique, il rejetait tellement ce qu'il ressentait que son compas ne parvenait pas à le guider vers elle, l'aiguille s'affolant chaque fois qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur la fille ou le coffre qu'elle possédait. Le cœur de Jack était si brisé que même lui pourrait en souffrir s'il lui laissait le contrôle trop longtemps.. Il passa à côté des filles qu'il avait vues lors de son dernier passage et la plus rousse des deux le prit familièrement par le bras _

_Scarlett se pencha vers lui et commença d'une voix caressante_

- Je sais bien que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu nous as dit la dernière fois Jack… Je sais que je suis ta préférée ..

Jack soupira et entoura la fille de son bras

- Scarlett … Je dois te dire que … tu as complètement raison ma belle. Sourit il ravi du divertissement imprévu

Scarlett lui renvoya son sourire et l'entraîna dans une ruelle déserte avant de plaquer ses lèvres rouges sur les siennes, cherchant à forcer le barrage de ses lèvres. Jack referma ses bras autour d'elle, et frôla ses cheveux roux, les trouvant moins doux que ceux d'Elizabeth, étouffant brutalement sous cette bouche qui n'avait pas la douceur de celle qu'il aurait tant aimé goûter à nouveau sachant que c'était impossible… Elizabeth aimait Will …Elizabeth …..

_La femme pesait sur lui, elle ne cessait de passer sa bouche pleine de mensonges sur lui, jurant qu'elle n'aimait que lui, défaisant son pantalon, lui arrachant un soupir las_

_Comment osait elle se comparer à Calypso ? Comment osait elle venir se placer contre lui en relevant impudiquement ses jupons, gloussant telle une coquette de bas étage … _

_D'une poigne ferme il la saisit, la plaquant le dos au mur … Les yeux de la fille s'agrandirent et il put lire avec satisfaction les prémices de sa terreur … Oui elle commençait à avoir peur… Il glissa sa main le long de son cou, sentant avec délices le sang battre sous ses doigts et il la fixa de son regard froid_

_- Jack … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Arrête .. Tu .. Tu me fais mal .. Commença-t-elle à geindre_

_Cette femme l'énervait … Une catin comme toutes celles de sa race, de celles qui vous promettaient de vous attendre mais n'étaient jamais au rendez vous … Il leva sa pince et la frappa, sentant avec délices les os fins du nez se briser… La femme se mit à hurler, cherchant à présent à lui échapper tandis qu'il la rattrapait d'une poigne ferme, enroulant son tentacule autour de ses cheveux roux. Il la ramena vers lui _

_- L'heure est venue sale garce_

_- Jack … non Jack … Pleura-t-elle. Jack ne fait pas ça .. Jack ! _

_Une voix incrédule l'interrompit alors qu'il allait régler définitivement son compte à la catin. _

_- Jack … mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _

_Il se retourna et croisa le regard horrifié d'un vieillard… Il plissa les yeux et se souvint … La poche à rhum… le second de Sparrow … Il ricana en maintenant la fille ensanglantée, rouée de coups qui peinait à respirer et sortit son arme. Il vit les yeux du vieil homme s'écarquiller lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent les siens et sans attendre il tira, sa balle venant se ficher entre les deux yeux de l'homme qui s'écroula tandis que la catin gémissait comme une bête blessée _

_Il se retourna vers elle et frappa à nouveau , savourant les craquements de ses os jusqu'à ce que la fille ne bouge plus… alors il se détourna et commença à avancer vers la taverne la plus proche … Il devait glaner des informations, découvrir où se terrait Elizabeth… _

Il entra dans la taverne et commanda du rhum, ses poings lui faisaient mal et Jack les leva à hauteur de son visage, fronçant les sourcils en découvrant le sang séché qui couvrait ses mains. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être battu.. Encore moins à mains nues.. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux .. Mieux vaut affronter les ennemis de loin… ou pas du tout.. Telle avait toujours été sa devise …

Une voix en lui le fit frissonner

_- Jackie ! Réagis … Ne laisse pas ta peine te dominer .. Jackie bat toi pour ce que tu désires _

_- Je ne désire rien. Marmonna-t-il _

Surprise, la fille qui lui apportait son rhum ébaucha le geste de le reprendre mais Jack grimaça et lui sourit

- Laisse ça là ma belle …

Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna tandis que Jack savourait seul son rhum

- Nous sommes les pirates, les forbans .. Fredonnait il un léger sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'un cri retentissant fit sursauter toute l'assemblée.

Giselle se rua en pleurant à l'intérieur de l'auberge, balbutiant des mots sans le moindre sens. Il était question de Scarlett, d'une mise à mal .. Jack soupira.. La pauvre Giselle était hystérique… Il se recroquevilla dans son coin, espérant qu'elle ne le verrait pas … Murtogg et Mullroy, deux des hommes qu'il avait récupérés en même temps que le Pearl vinrent se planter devant lui

- Capitaine c'est atroce..

- Seul un homme vomi par l'enfer peut avoir fait une chose pareille

- Ne dis donc pas de bêtises

- Et en quoi est-ce une bêtise ?

Jack, profondément ennuyé, continua à regarder les deux hommes, attendant qu'ils se décident enfin à lui expliquer lorsque Marty fit son apparition

- Capitaine Jack … Vous feriez mieux de venir voir ça

Jack se leva et suivit Marty se demandant ce que de pirates aussi aguerris que ceux qui peuplaient Tortuga pouvaient trouver de si terrible. Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle sombre et étroite et Marty se tourna vers Jack.

- J'vous préviens c'est pas beau à voir ..Même pour un endroit comme celui ci

Jack haussa les épaules et l'écarta

- Voyons je suis le Capi…

Il s'interrompit net dans sa phrase en découvrant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui

- Gibbs.. Murmura-t-il d'une voix ternie par le chagrin en découvrant le cadavre de son vieil ami.

Connaissant leur amitié, certains s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Jack qui se pencha vers le corps, retourné par l'expression d'horreur et d'incrédulité que la mort avait figée sur le visage de son ami. Non loin du cadavre, celui de Scarlett, brisé de toute part, défigurée par les coups était lui aussi abandonné. Marty murmura derrière Jack

- Parait qu'elle a crié et que Gibbs .. Gibbs aurait essayé de s'interposer. Quel monstre peut faire ça …

Jack ne répondit pas… son regard fixé sur le pistolet qui avait glissé dans un coin à côté du cadavre de la prostituée… Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il porta la main à sa ceinture et couina faiblement en découvrant ce qu'il redoutait tant … Son arme n'était plus à sa place …

- _Dépêche toi .. Va la chercher ! Avant que quelqu'un la trouve _

Jack resta sur place tétanisé, se demandant comment son pistolet était arrivé là

_- Allons bouge toi ! Rappelle toi la dernière fois … ce genre de raisonnement t'a conduit dans le Purgatoire de Jones_

Jack jeta un regard aux abois autour de lui et se rapprocha lentement, se penchant sur le corps de Scarlett et en profita pour ramasser son arme avant de se relever, un sourire soulagé sur le visage

Pintel et Ragetti étaient en face de lui…. Lentement Pintel leva son doigt et le désigna tandis que Ragetti le tirait en arrière… Jack se sentit blêmir en voyant les deux hommes détaler, il ébaucha un geste pour les rattraper, leur expliquer mais il réalisa alors qu'il ne savait pas comment expliquer la présence de son arme près du cadavre de Scarlett …

- _C'est mieux ainsi … Laissons les filer … Ils sont si bêtes qu'ils iront trouver la fille… et qu'ils me la livreront sur un plateau. _Ricana une voix étrangement familière à l'oreille de Jack

Le pirate recula lentement et s'appuya contre le mur qui portait les éclaboussures du sang de Scarlett et porta la main à sa tempe.. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser tant elle était douloureuse, des images étranges, teintées de sang se propageant dans sa mémoire… Soudain il se retrouva face à lui-même .. Comme lorsqu'il était au Purgatoire, sauf que cette fois, celui que le regardait n'avait rien d'un joyeux compagnon.. C'était un homme brisé, emprisonné derrière de solides barreaux qui le contemplait avec la tristesse du monde dans son regard. Jack plissa les yeux, peu habitué à se voir ainsi..

_- Protège la… Souffla l'autre avant de prendre un coup d'épée dans l'estomac_

Jack se mit à trembler en reconnaissant l'assaillant… c'était Davy Jones

- _On va faire une grande fête Jack … et tu sais quoi ? Tu n'es pas invité … _Ricana Jones

Jack leva un doigt hésitant, l'air terrifié

- Tu .. Tu n'es pas vraiment là .. Je t'ai tué .. J'ai poignardé ton cœur …

L'autre avança vers lui, les tentacules s'agitant dans tout sens et éclata de rire

- _Tu crois que tu peux vaincre le démon Jack ? _Déclara-t-il en avançant vers lui

Un hoquet secoua Jack tandis qu'il lui semblait que le monstre entrait en lui. A ses côtés, Marty le regarda d'un air inquiet

- Capitaine Jack ? Tout va bien ?

- Évidemment que ça va ! Allez dépêche toi on lève l'ancre !

- Mais .. Il manque la moitié des hommes et …

- Celui qui n'est pas à sa place, reste sur place. Nous partons

Marty frissonna en croisant le regard couleur de glacier de son capitaine et baissa la tête

- A vos ordres

Mais Jack ne l'écoutait déjà plus … Il avançait vers le Black Pearl, possédé par une nouvelle obsession… Se rendre auprès de Calypso …

_**Trois semaines plus tard… à bord de L'Empress**_

_**Shipwreck Cove.**_

**Elizabeth observa les deux hommes, qui, transis se présentaient à elle. Ils avaient été repêchés la veille par sa** jonque tandis qu'ils dérivaient à bord d'une misérable chaloupe, très agités et exigeant de lui parler … Cette fois pas de « poupée » pour saluer leurs exigences ni même de révérence moqueuse.. Pintel et Ragetti semblaient en proie à la terreur…

La jeune Capitaine leva un bras apaisant et leur signifia le calme

- Allons expliquez moi ce qui se passe… l'un après l'autre et calmement

- C'est le Capitaine .. Il est devenu fou

- Complètement fou il a tué le capitaine Barbossa !

- Tais toi c'est moi qui raconte !

- Non moi !

Elizabeth soupira… il était décidemment impossible d'obtenir quoi que ce soit de ces deux là

- Il a tué le singe aussi ! S'exclama Ragetti

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Jack est immortel !

- Tu.. Tu crois .. Qu'il est immortel ? Répondit l'autre

- Je parle du singe abruti !

Elizabeth à bout de patience, sortit son arme et tira un coup en l'air faisant sursauter les deux marins

- Bien .. Reprit elle A présent.. Explique moi ce qui se passe. Ordonna-t-elle en désignant Pintel

Ce dernier se redressa fièrement, adressant un regard méprisant à son acolyte

- Et bien tout à commencé quand le Capitaine Jack est revenu de nulle part comme un diable surgit des enfers ..

Elizabeth soupira avec agacement

- Comment ça « revenu de nulle part » ? Où était il donc parti ? Je doute qu'il ait laissé le Pearl …

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard gêné

- Ben… on l'avait comme dirait …

- Oublié à Tortuga. Termina Ragetti

- Tais toi elle a dit que c'est moi qui raconte ! S'insurgea immédiatement Pintel

- Alors dépêche toi de le faire au lieu de dire n'importe quoi !

Elizabeth intervint avec sécheresse

- Pour résumer, Barbossa a abandonné Jack à Tortuga et vous lui avez obéi… En d'autres termes vous êtes des mutins..

Pintel et Ragetti déglutirent et la regardèrent avec inquiétude à la mention du mot « mutins »

- Bref passons .. Si j'ai bien compris.. Jack vous a retrouvé et a abattu d'une balle Barbossa parce que ce dernier lui avait volé le Pearl

- Oui. Tout s'est passé comme ça. Approuva Pintel

Elizabeth sourit

- Et vous avez peur qu'il vous fasse la même chose .. D'où votre présence ici ..

Ragetti hocha vigoureusement la tête mais Pintel lui coupa la parole

- Mais il a pas tué que le Capitaine Barbossa ! S'exclama-t-il en se signant précipitamment à la mention du mort

Elizabeth les regarda avec surprise

- Non il a aussi tué une prostituée ! Et Monsieur Gibbs ! Renchérit Ragetti

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire tant cette idée lui parut ridicule

- Allons … ne dites pas n'importe quoi

- Si .. Et même que ses yeux et bien ils sont devenus tout bleus

- Aussi bleu qu'un glacier ..

- Comme s'il était possédé ! S'écria Ragetti

Pintel et Elizabeth se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement et le visage exprimant le doute, Pintel s'adressa à Elizabeth

- Ça… ça serait pas possible hein…. Qu'y soit possédé..

- Bien sur que non. Le rassura Elizabeth d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement

- Alors vous allez y aller hein ! Vous allez lui demander ce qui se passe !

- Mais ..pourquoi moi ? Demanda Elizabeth qui n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à Jack, qu'il soit possédé ou pas …

- Bah vous êtes la reine des pirates.. Et Jack est un seigneur donc s'il est devenu fou c'est à vous d'y aller .. S'exclama Pintel

- Votre Altesse.. Compléta Ragetti en s'inclinant avec obséquiosité

Elizabeth fit une moue dépitée,cherchant une excuse à invoquer… Elle regrettait à présent d'avoir répondu à l'invitation de Teague et d'avoir « élu domicile » sur l'île aux épaves, persuadée qu'elle y serait assurée de ne pas rencontrer Jack au vu des relations que ce dernier entretenait avec le Gardien du Code..

- Mais rien ne dit que c'est moi qui doit m'y rendre.. Je vais demander à Jocquart ou à Amand de rencontrer Jack et ainsi tout…

Un coup de feu retentissant la coupa net dans son élan, sa bouche se tordit de nervosité et Elizabeth baissa la tête comme lorsqu'elle était enfant en entendant gronder la voix de Teague dans son dos

- Depuis quand le Roi de la Confrérie refuse t'il assistance à ses sujets ?

Elizabeth se retourna avec hargne

- Et depuis quand le Gardien du Code se permet il d'interférer dans ses décisions ?

Pintel et Ragetti blêmirent et s'écartèrent en voyant le visage du redoutable Teague Sparrow rougir de colère

- Le Code dit qu'en cas de plainte envers un Seigneur ou de meurtre d'un Seigneur par un autre, le Roi doit intervenir

Elizabeth le fixa droit dans les yeux, furieuse

- Pourtant je ne me rappelle pas que qui que ce soit se soit interposé la première fois que Jack a tué Barbossa !

Teague lui sourit avec onctuosité

- Peut être parce que nous n'avions pas de Roi alors …

Elizabeth grogna intérieurement

- Je vais demander une enquête, Jocquart ou un autre Seigneur est tout à fait capable de me tenir au courant… du reste le témoignage de ces deux hommes est loin d'être fiable ! S'exclama Elizabeth en désignant Pintel et Ragetti qui prirent des mines offusquées

- Le Code précise que le Roi doit y aller lui-même …

- Pourquoi tenez vous donc tant à ce que j'y aille ? Parce que c'est de votre fils dont il s'agit ? Tenta Elizabeth . Je vous assure que je prendrais ma décision après avoir écouté plusieurs personne de confiance et que je me ferais ma propre op..

- Et vous pourquoi cherchez vous à l'éviter ? Coupa Teague, excédé. Parce qu'il s'agit de Jack ?

Elizabeth resta un instant la bouche ouverte, luttant contre le besoin impérieux de gifler cet homme qui la regardait avec cet air ironique qui l'énervait tant. Folle de rage elle se tourna vers Tai Huang qui dormait dans un coin

- On lève l'ancre ! On doit retrouver le Black Pearl !

Teague sourit en voyant sa colère et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers son navire

- Bon voyage Votre Sérénissime. Se moqua-t-il

Elizabeth frémit et se tourna vers lui, la main sur son arme

- Oh … vous !!

- Du calme petite… Pour un peu je pourrais croire que vous avez peur de Jack.. Ou alors que vous avez une très bonne raison de l'éviter. Se moqua Teague

Elizabeth rougit violemment et se tourna vers Pintel et Ragetti qui se dirigeaient vers le quai

- Olà vous deux !! Vous venez avec nous ! Vous avez formulé des accusations qui m'obligent à partir à la recherche de Jack alors vous n'allez pas rester cachés ici !

Pintel et Ragetti la fixèrent, tortillant leurs chapeaux nerveusement

- Elle a raison. Intervint Teague. Le Code exige que vous soyez présent

- Tu vois que c'était pas une bonne idée. Chuchota Ragetti en revenant à regrets sur l'Empress

Elizabeth les regarda remonter avec un soupir et se tourna vers Tai

- On lève l'ancre.. Ordonna-t-elle, posant la main sur le coffre qui ne la quittait jamais….cherchant du réconfort dans les battements réguliers du cœur de son époux.


	4. Une femme amoureuse et une prisonnière

**_Bonjour, voici donc la suite de ma fic sur Jack & Jones _**

**_Donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop perdus entre les passages en italique et ceux en normal, les changements de personnalités étant je l'avoue assez difficiles à écrire _**

**_Bonne lecture & reviews_**

Chapitre 3

Le Black Pearl arrivait au terme de son voyage et Jack, à la barre, donna l'ordre à un équipage silencieux de jeter l'ancre à quelques mètres de la berge où commençait l'embouchure du fleuve. Les hommes obéirent sans un mot, se méfiant des sautes d'humeur inhabituelles de leur Capitaine. Il ordonna de mettre une chaloupe à la mer et accompagné par quelques hommes, il prit place à l'avant de la frêle embarcation, les laissant ramer jusqu'à ce qui avait été le refuge de Tia Dalma. Derrière lui, ses hommes avançaient en silence, n'osant parler à celui qui avait déjà failli abattre froidement deux d'entre eux et que la mort de Gibbs semblait avoir définitivement rendu fou

_Il observait avec un curieux détachement les lieux qui l'entouraient, la forêt dense qui, telle un écrin monstrueux, enfermait le fleuve, empêchant les rayons du soleil de le toucher… un endroit si différent de l'océan… Il n'était jamais venu ici, ignorant durant des siècles l'endroit où Calypso avait trouvé refuge après sa trahison, ce lieu où se terrait celle qui avait été son amour, sa faiblesse et sa tortionnaire, qui l'avait condamné non pas à mourir mais à vivre avec le souvenir de son absence… A présent que le moment de la revoir était venu, il se sentait à la fois exalté et curieusement ému _

_« Si seulement tu avait encore un cœur à m'offrir » Avait elle dit lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus quelques mois plus tôt après des siècles d'errance.. Il sourit en sentant le cœur de Jack battre dans sa poitrine . Il avait trouvé ce qu'elle désirait tant et ainsi il récupérerait son amour, puis sa place aux commandes du Hollandais Volant.. Et cette fois, dans dix ans elle serait là . Il ne lui laisserait pas le choix. _

_-_ Capitaine … Nous y sommes. Murmura prudemment Marty, rendu méfiant par le regard bleu acier que son capitaine posait à présent sur le monde

Jack ouvrit les yeux, rendu à lui-même et mit un moment avant de réaliser qu'il parlait de la cabane de Tia Dalma . Il porta la main à sa tempe, tentant de rassembler ses idées.. Quelques heures auparavant il était devant le cadavre de Gibbs à Tortuga et quelque chose l'avait …

_- Davy Jones. _Souffla doucement une voix à son oreille

Jack écarquilla les yeux, Jones … il l'avait vu, il avait même cru un moment qu'il entrait en lui, le possédait…

- _Il a tué Scarlett.. Puis Gibbs . Réveille toi Jack ! Empêche de prendre le contrôle, empêche le de te prendre … _Murmura d'une voix pressante Jack à son oreille avant d'émettre un gargouillement d'agonie

La voix de Jones le remplaça, sifflant à son oreille

- _Je te l'ai dit Jack … tu ne peux pas me vaincre.. Je suis toi maintenant_

Un long gémissement échappa à Jack alors qu'il lui semblait être happé par la noirceur des abysses…

_- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille seul. Déclara-t-il à ses hommes, ne rencontrant aucune résistance. _

_Il se hissa sur l'escalier de bois, gravissant une à une les marches qui le séparaient de la cabane et poussa la porte de la cabane sans la moindre hésitation._

_A l'intérieur, Calypso leva les yeux dès son entrée, son visage se teintant de surprise en reconnaissant Jack _

_- Tu ne t'attendais pas à moi Calypso … Déclara-t-il en adoptant le ton ironique du pirate _

_Elle ne répondit pas, le regard noué à celui bleu glacier de Jack _

_- Je ne pensais pas te revoir sous ces traits. Je ne pensais pas qu'il tenait à ce point à sa meurtrière …._

_- J'ai un cœur à t'offrir à présent Calypso _

_- Le sien ? Mais il n'est pas le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant… et tu sais qu'à lui seul j'appartiendrais _

_- Il ne l'est pas encore…. _

_Calypso le regarda avec tendresse et frayeur… Il était revenu là où elle ne l'attendait pas …Il reprit la parole_

_- Cette fois je ne te laisserais pas m'abandonner Calypso… Murmura-t-il en se préparant à réciter les paroles qui, il le savait , l'emprisonneraient à nouveau._

-_ Davy… Souffla-t-elle doucement. Je vais venir avec toi … Enfin réunis… _

_Il s'arrêta net, et la regarda s'approcher. Calypso posa sa main sur sa poitrine, savourant les battements de son cœur et lentement Davy Jones reprit son visage, les traits de Jack s'estompant jusqu'à disparaître_

_- Quelle folie … Murmura Calypso avant qu'il emprisonne sa bouche sous la sienne. _

_Enfin il la caressait, enfin il la tenait, après avoir espéré son corps pendant de si longues années. Ses doigts pressés défirent les épingles retenant la robe bleue océan qu'elle avait revêtu, sa bouche glissa sur sa peau chaude et sombre tandis qu'elle se laissait faire avec un soupir vaincu. Il laissa la robe tomber sur le sol, retrouvant ce corps sans age dans lequel il s'était déjà perdu une fois. Ses mains agrippèrent les épaules de la femme et il la regarda longuement _

_- Dix ans Calypso… Dix ans je n'ai vécu que pour le moment où je te reverrais et le moment venu tu n'étais pas là _

_- Je suis là à présent. Répondit elle en défaisant la ceinture de Jack _

_Il se laissa déshabiller, savourant la tension qui habitait ce corps et qu'il n'avait pas connue durant des lustres. Puis il la renversa sur le lit, gémissant comme tout les amoureux retrouvant enfin leur promise. Leurs corps s'unirent , son sexe appréciant la douce humidité de celui de Calypso, les ongles de sa déesse se plantant dans son dos alors qu'elle le rejoignait. Il se perdit dans l'extase de l'étreinte qu'il avait trop attendue …_

Jack ouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade, gémissant de plaisir tandis que ses reins allaient et venaient sur la femme allongée sous lui. Il s'arrêta net, ne comprenant pas comment il était arrivé là, faisant l'amour à Calypso. Jack gémit de douleur en se sentant tiré en arrière, poignardé dans le dos tandis que la voix tonnante et tremblante de rage de Jones résonnait dans son esprit

_- Laisse la Sparrow ! Je te renvoie dans les limbes que tu connais déjà , je te renvoie dans un endroit pire que le Purgatoire… Spectateur de ton propre corps pendant que j'anéantirais tout ce à quoi tu tiens et bientôt … bientôt tu ne lutteras plus . Personne ne peut vaincre le démon…_

_Il jouit dans un râle, s'enfonçant en elle d'une violente poussée, le désir qui le tenaillait enfin assouvi. Calypso le regarda, admirant les traits tendus par le plaisir et sur lesquels elle avait lu un instant la confusion de Jack Sparrow avant de se lâcher à son tour, donnant à son cruel amant ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Ils retombèrent tout deux essoufflés sur le lit, reprenant leur esprits._

_- Que comptes tu faire ? Demanda-t-elle, rompant la première le silence qui suivait les ébats. _

_Il lui sourit avec méchanceté et se leva, se rhabillant peu à peu. _

_- La fille ne devrait pas tarder.. Celle que Sparrow appelle Lizzie dans le secret de son cœur…. Elle viendra avec le coffre, mon coffre. Une fois qu'ils seront tout deux à mon bord, nous irons rejoindre l'usurpateur. Et il me donnera la clef … il acceptera de mourir pour elle… Il l'a déjà fait … Ah … l'amour … Quel sentiment stupide … N'est-ce pas ma douce Calypso ?_

_Elle se leva à son tour et remit ses vêtements, prenant le temps de rassembler quelques herbes avant de l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres. _

_- Je viens avec toi Davy….Oui, je viens avec toi _

_Sans rien ajouter, le couple enfin réuni sortit de la cabane, retournant vers le Black Pearl qui les attendait._

Ça faisait des semaines qu'ils avaient quittés l'île aux épaves et Elizabeth se sentait toujours aussi tendue, furieuse contre elle-même de n'avoir pas su dire non à Teague Sparrow. Elle soupira d'exaspération en observant Pintel et Ragetti, qui émaillant leur discours de grands gestes désordonnés, racontaient une fois de plus les horreurs commises par Jack et dont-ils avaient bien sur été les témoins. Cette fois, Jack avait tué presque tout l'équipage du Pearl (à mains nues !! ) après avoir fait un véritable massacre à Tortuga. Il avait violé Scarlett après l'avoir tuée avant de s'en prendre à Gibbs, le violant à son tour alors qu'il expirait. Bien sur ils devaient à leur ruse et leur expérience leur fuite échevelée, profitant du fait que Jack était occupé à violer une nouvelle victime pour s'enfuir. Bouches bées, les hommes de l'Empress les écoutaient tremblant à chaque nouvelle anecdote qui chaque jour s'ajoutait au récit rocambolesque des deux pirates.

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi furieuse, Elizabeth aurait pu trouver ça comique … Si on lui avait raconté cette histoire alors qu'elle était à l'abri dans la forteresse des pirates, une main posée sur le coffre contenant le cœur de son époux, elle aurait sans doute réagi comme ses hommes, observant les deux pirates d'un air mi incrédule mi horrifié. Seulement leurs bêtises l'avait forcée à quitter la sécurité du nouveaux foyer qu'elle s'était construit, la forçant à rechercher le seul homme qu'elle désirait plus que tout éviter et Elizabeth était à bout de patience. Elle s'approcha à pas de loups de Pintel et Ragetti, qui ne l'entendirent pas arriver derrière eux, tant ils étaient absorbés par le récit de leur fantastique odyssée.

Elizabeth sortit froidement son coutelas, le plaçant sous la gorge de Pintel qui couina de terreur

- Encore un seul mot… un seul à propos de Jack Sparrow et de sa prétendue cruauté et ce sera le dernier que tu prononceras. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ?

Pintel gémit et hocha vigoureusement la tête, s'entaillant au passage

- Oui … oui Votre Majesté on fera comme vous le voudrez

- Mais n'empêche … Le Capitaine Jack il a vraiment fait tout ça. Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Ragetti

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux mais avant qu'elle n'agisse, la voix de la vigie brisa le silence qui régnait à présent sur le pont de l'Empress

- Un navire Captain ! Avec des voiles noires….

Elizabeth poussa un lourd soupir et se tourna vers l'horizon, le cœur battant la chamade en reconnaissant le Pearl.

- Déjà … Murmura-t-elle

- On dirait qu'il ne bouge pas … Souffla Pintel

- Peut être qu'il les a tous massacrés. Renchérit Ragetti

Elizabeth, railleuse, se tourna vers eux

- Je croyais qu'il l'avait déjà fait …

Les deux marins ignorèrent l'attaque, tremblant en reconnaissant le bâtiment sur lequel ils avaient jurés de ne plus remettre les pieds. A quelques pas d'eux, Elizabeth scrutait l'horizon, sa main se crispant sur le coffre qui ne la quittait jamais. Profitant de ce moment, Pintel et Ragetti s'éloignèrent silencieusement, se préparant à aller décrocher une chaloupe …

L'épée d'Elizabeth se plaça devant eux et la jeune femme les dévisagea d'un air peu amène

- Où pensez vous donc aller comme ça ? Le Pearl est de l'autre côté … Dois je vous rappelez que c'est votre faute si nous sommes ici ? Que croyez vous que vous fera Teague Sparrow si vous fuyez maintenant que le moment est venu de faire face à celui que vous accusez ?

Pintel et Ragetti se dandinèrent quelques instants et Elizabeth sourit malgré elle.

- Vous allez venir avec moi … dans la chaloupe. Ordonna-t-elle en prenant place, le coffre à ses côtés. Tai Huang , tu veilles sur le navire, je ne serais pas longue. Vous deux ramez !

La mort dans l'âme, Pintel et Ragetti obéirent, pendant qu'Elizabeth se rassurait en se persuadant qu'une brève visite serait suffisante. Elle n'aurait qu'à prendre des nouvelles de Jack, constater que tout allait bien puis reprendre le chemin d'un lieu où elle attendrait paisiblement Will.

Elle fit passer Pintel et Ragetti devant elle, les regardant monter à l'échelle de corde qu'elle avait exigée et se retrouva brutalement sur le pont du Pearl, confrontée aux souvenirs qu'il recelait. Son mariage avec Will. Elle s'était mariée ici et c'était le seul événement qui devait avoir de l'importance pour elle, songea-t-elle en posant une nouvelle fois la main sur le coffre, cherchant comme toujours l'apaisement dans les battements réguliers du cœur de son mari.

- Où est le Capitaine Sparrow ? Demanda-t-elle à l'équipage, détestant le tremblement mal assuré de sa voix .

Les hommes lui désignèrent le bayou sans un mot et Elizabeth pesta intérieurement, se demandant ce que le pirate pouvait bien faire là bas….

L'attente fut longue, le regard d'Elizabeth se posant régulièrement sur le grand mât, celui là même où elle avait attaché Jack… Avec un soupir exaspéré, elle arracha la longue vue des mains de la vigie avant de se détendre en voyant approcher une nouvelle chaloupe

_Il sourit en reconnaissant la blondeur de celle qui avait pris place sur son navire et il se tourna vers Calypso_

_- La chance nous sourit … Elle est là_

_Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer la silhouette d'Elizabeth Swann, espérant secrètement que le coffre ne soit pas avec elle _

_Il monta lestement à bord, aidant Calypso à venir à son tour sur le pont, notant au passage l'air surpris de la sorcière blonde_

_- Elizabeth , mon ange .. Commença-t-il en se dirigeant vers elle, imitant le ton dilettante et la démarche hésitante de Jack _

_La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul, presque effrayée et s'adressa à lui_

_- Comment allez vous Jack ? _

_Il garda la tête baissée, ses yeux fouillant le pont à la recherche du coffre, souriant en l'apercevant à quelques pas d'Elizabeth , il s'apprêta à parler …_

Elizabeth, c'était elle qui se trouvait là… Il ne parvenait pas à le croire, son cœur battant très vite, avant de réaliser qu'elle ne devait pas rester ici

- Lizzie … partez …je .. Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre brutalement

Elizabeth le regarda avec inquiétude, quelque chose n'allait pas … Pintel et Ragetti avaient peut être raconté en partie la vérité

- Non Jack je n'irais nulle part tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui se passe ici. Commença-t-elle, étonnée de voir Jack le singe venir se percher familièrement sur l'épaule du capitaine

_- En effet vous n'irez nulle part… Répondit Jack d'une voix basse et inquiétante_

_- Jack ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda Elizabeth soudainement très inquiète… quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond ici…_

_- Moi … je ne me suis jamais senti aussi … vivant . Ricana-t-il en refermant brutalement son bras sur le frêle poignet de la jeune femme_

_Elizabeth se débattit effrayée par la force qu'il mettait à la retenir_

_- Jack ! Lâchez moi !!_

_Sans l'écouter, il se tourna vers Marty _

_- Les fers vite_

_L'autre obéit tandis que Pintel et Ragetti cherchaient un endroit où se cacher. Elizabeth hurla en sentant les fers se refermer sur ses poignets. _

_- Jack !! Si c'est une plaisanterie elle n'est pas drôle_

_Une gifle lui imposa le silence et Jack la traîna vers la cale, la poussant dans l'escalier_

_- Je suis ravi de voir que vous avez amené le cœur de Maître Turner. Déclara-t-il en la poussant dans une geôle dont il referma la porte_

_Elizabeth, sous le choc , se jeta contre les barreaux _

_- Jack c'est moi ! Elizabeth ! Enfin vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! _

_A cet instant il leva enfin le visage et Elizabeth rencontra de plein fouet ses yeux d'un bleu surnaturel _

_- Qui … qui êtes vous donc ? Où est Jack ? _

_- Je suis son pire cauchemar Elizabeth … et bientôt le votre. Mais je vous rassure… vous n'aurez pas à me supporter longtemps … une fois que j'aurais obtenu ce que je désire le plus au monde … votre présence en ce lieu ne sera plus nécessaire …Déclara-t-il avant de remonter sur le pont d'une démarche pesante, la laissant secouer les barreaux et s'époumoner_

_Une fois revenu à l'air libre, il se tourna vers les deux traîtres qui lui avait amené Elizabeth_

_- On .. On peut peut être repartir … Osa Pintel_

_- C'est pas comme si vous aviez besoin de nous .. Renchérit Ragetti en se rapprochant du bastingage_

_Il sourit et sortit son pistolet_

_- Dites moi avez-vous peur de la mort ?_

_Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre, les abattant d'une balle en plein cœur avant de se tourner vers le reste de l'équipage, ramassant le coffre de Will. _

_- Coulez ce navire. Pas de quartiers . Ordonna-t-il en désignant l'Empress_

_Puis il se tourna vers Calypso, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. _

_- Ensuite nous mettrons le cap vers l'autre monde … Je crois que je possède une chose que Turner aura envie de m'échanger contre sa clef_

_La femme lui sourit et ensembles ils pénétrèrent dans sa cabine, laissant l'horreur se dérouler sans eux _

Dans sa prison, Elizabeth tomba lourdement sur le sol, déséquilibrée par le soudain coup de canon. Le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine, elle se précipita vers la coque cherchant un interstice qui lui permettrait de voir ce qui se passait . Lorsqu'elle l'eu trouvé elle frappa de ses chaînes contre le mur de sa prison

_- _NON ! Hurla-t-elle en voyant l'Empress à demi en feu, sombrant inexorablement dans les abysses…

Finalement, Pintel et Ragetti avaient raison … Jack Sparrow n'avait plus rien de commun avec celui qu'elle avait connu et à cause de sa stupidité, de son besoin de savoir Will à ses cotés pour l'affronter, il était désormais en possession du coffre contenant le cœur de son mari

Au bout d'un long moment, après avoir vu son navire totalement englouti par l'océan Elizabeth se laissa retomber sur le sol, des larmes amères roulant sur ses joues…


	5. Si seulement tu avais un coeur

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc la suite, un chapitre assez amusant à écrire en particulier la première partie qui j'espère vous plaira . Le dénouement est proche , il reste 2 chapitres. En attendant j'espère que vous apprécierez celui-ci et la dualité(euh multiplicité de Jack ) ainsi que les apparitions de notre cher Jones **_

_**Bonne lecture et reviews please ! **_

**Chapitre 4**

Jack ouvrit les yeux, paniqué… Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait, l'instant d'avant il parlait à Elizabeth et puis… Il se leva, se rappelant du Black Pearl, d'Elizabeth à bord, de l'autre enfin lui, Jones qui avançait vers elle. La bile remonta dans sa gorge en se souvenant ce qu'il avait éprouvé au moment où Jones avait repris le contrôle. Une haine, pure, dévorante; le besoin de détruire, la certitude que la vie de cette femme s'arrêterait bientôt. Jack se mit à tourner en rond, ne reconnaissant rien mais à présent certain d'être dans un endroit pire que le Purgatoire, pire que l'enfer même… Il était prisonnier de lui-même…

- _Et bien il t'en a fallu du temps pour comprendre .. _Lui lança un Jack assis patiemment non loin de là

Jack grimaça … jusqu'à présent, c'était toujours eux qui venaient dans son monde, l'aidant ou le torturant selon les cas, mais jamais il ne s'était retrouvé avec eux, réduit à un simple morceau de sa personnalité complexe.

- _Et bin réjouis toi ! On va fêter ça ! Du rhum ? _Demanda un Jack facétieux

Jack secoua la tête, inquiet

- _T'as raison mon gars faut que tu restes en état de réfléchir… _Approuva le Jack calculateur.

- Pourquoi il fait si sombre ici ? Demanda-t-il en regardant les noirceurs abyssales qui les entouraient

- _Bah t'es un pirate et quelqu'un de mauvais tu t'attendais à quoi ? A une lumière divine aveuglante ? _Lui répondit cyniquement Jack

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Protesta faiblement Jack

- _Un moment viendra où vous pourrez enfin le prouver…en agissant avec honneur . _Singea un Jack plus qu'efféminé qui fit frémir Jack

- _J'les adore ces moments là , je les salue de la main quand je les vois passer . _Imita le Jack désinvolte

_- _Je ne le pensais pas !! J'ai dit ça à cause d'elle !!

A ces mots ils se retournèrent tous vers lui, le regard avide.

_- Elle … Lizzie Turner… _Cracha le Jack le plus sombre de tous. _C'est à cause d'elle que tu es ici … et à cause de celui là … _Dit il en désignant un Jack qui se tenait à l'écart des autres, tout au fond des abysses.

D'où il était, Jack discernait avec peine ses traits et il avança d'un pas, reconnaissant celui qui lui était apparu quelques temps plus tôt. A présent il se tenait dans l'ombre, la tête basse et le cœur de Jack se serra en constatant qu'il pleurait.

_- _Je t'ai tué. Murmura-t-il pour se protéger. Je t'ai tué au Purgatoire … Je t'ai tué tu entends !! Cria-t-il. Toi, tes bons sentiments, ta naïveté et ta foutue habitude de t'attacher aux gens je vous ai tués !!

_- Ouais comme t'as tué Barbossa _. Ricana cyniquement un des Jack

_- En fait il l'a bel et bien tué. _Précisa d'un ton docte un autre.

_- Ça compte pas c'était pas lui c'était l'autre !! _

Jack avança vers celui qui l'avait envoyé ici, ne sachant pas ce qu'il voulait lui faire, partager entre l'envie de l'étrangler et la certitude que ça ne servirait à rien

- _En effet ça ne servira à rien. _Confirma un Jack

Le pirate se tourna vivement vers lui en colère

- Comment sais tu ce que je pense !!

- _Mais … on sait tous ce que chacun pense Jack … Nous sommes toi … tous seulement tu es le seul à pouvoir nous sortir d'ici… Après tout c'est un peu toi qui nous a mis là…_

- Je croyais que c'était lui ! S'exclama Jack en désignant celui qui pleurait toujours dans les ténèbres.

- _Nous et toi .. Toi et nous … C'est pareil Jacky ._

Jack soupira et se tourna vers eux

- Et comment je.. On sort d'ici ?

Ils le regardèrent avec impuissance et désignèrent celui qui pleurait

- _Lui le sait … mais il ne fait que pleurer_

- Je suis déjà revenu. Observa Jack en se rappelant les vagues souvenirs qu'il avait des semaines écoulées, Tortuga et la mort de Gibbs, le bayou et son corps pesant sur celui de Calypso et enfin Lizzie et son arrivée sur le Pearl, la manière dont il avait tenté de la mettre en garde avant que Jones ne le repousse ici.

- _Lizzie … _Déclara d'un ton écoeuré le Jack cruel, le plus pirate de tous

- _Qu'elle soit maudite.. _Renchérit le Jack désinvolte, épris de liberté.

Jack les regarda, le cœur serré

- Il va lui faire du mal…

Les autres le regardèrent avec dégoût

- _Et dire que c'est à cause de ça qu'on en est là !! _S'écria le pirate plongeant sa lame dans le cœur de celui qui pleurait toujours

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux avant de retomber mollement sur le sol tandis que Jack faisait un mouvement involontaire dans sa direction. Le Jack désinvolte soupira et s'adressa à celui qui avait porté le coup

- _Tu sais bien que ça sert à rien …_Dit il en désignant l'autre qui se relevait comme si de rien n'était reprenant sa place et ses sanglots qui vrillaient la tête de Jack

- _Ouais mais ça me détend… _Répondit le premier.

Las, Jack s'éloigna d'eux et alla s'asseoir dans un coin, cherchant à s'isoler de leurs jacassements incessants et des pleurs déchirants de celui qu'ils haïssaient tous. Il avait presque réussi lorsqu'un bruit bizarre le fit sursauter

- _Côt ! Cot cot que doc ! _Lança un Jack à toute volée en une parfaite imitation d'une poule

Jack pencha la tête pour le regarder passer, l'air effaré

- Faut vraiment que je sorte d'ici. Marmonna-t-il

()()()()

_Calypso, les yeux à demi fermés le regardait évoluer dans la pièce. La démarche chancelante de Jack avait été remplacée par le léger claudiquement qui avait caractérisé Jones. Jack se retourna et posa son regard bleu sur elle_

- _Je sais que tu ne dors pas … Qu'est-ce que tu fais tu m'espionnes ? Ou alors tu regrettes le précédent occupant de ce corps ! Rugit il en colère_

_Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, lui montrant qu'elle ne le craignait pas_

_- Non je me demandais juste où était celui que j'aimais, l'homme bon qui s'appelait Davy Jones …_

_Il traversa la pièce en deux bonds et la saisit à la gorge, serrant sa main sur elle_

_- Ne mens pas Calypso … Par deux fois déjà tu as essayé de m'abuser, tu sais ce qui m'a rendu ainsi …Déclara-t-il tristement en la relâchant_

_Calypso soupira, tremblante de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, sachant qu'il connaissait le moyen de l'enfermer à nouveau et terrifiée à cette pensée._

_- Que comptes tu faire une fois là bas ?_

_Jack sourit, un sourire carnassier que peu de gens connaissaient_

_- Et bien trouver Turner … puis l'enfermer jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne la clef de son coffre_

_- Ce sera difficile de l'attirer ici. Tu sais qu'il ne peut pas quitter le Hollandais et que Will est un homme d'honneur_

_- Il viendra … Lorsqu'il saura qui croupit dans mes cales … Il viendra_

_- Et alors ! Il ne te donnera pas pour autant la clef …_

_- Si … Lorsqu'il devra choisir entre la clef et la vie de cette sorcière … _

_Calypso le regarda, effarée … Elle qui avait passé tant de temps à espérer un nouveau guide pour les âmes égarées, voilà qu'il avait le projet de prendre la place de ce dernier.. Et alors les horreurs recommenceraient .. Elle le savait, tout comme elle savait que Will Turner céderait … _

Jack battit des yeux et observa, surpris, ce qui l'entourait . Il était dans sa cabine, sur le Pearl et Tia non Calypso le regardait étrangement

- Aide moi ..

- Jack !! Où est tu ? S'exclama Calypso stupéfiée par son retour

Les traits de Jack se tordirent de douleur et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur bleutée

- _En enfer … Susurra-t-il_

_Calypso frémit tandis qu'il sortait de la cabine, son pas rendu pesant par la claudication résonnant sur le pont _

_()()()()_

Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps après la destruction de sa jonque, ses oreilles résonnant encore des cris des malheureux qui avaient coulés pour avoir suivi celle qui se prétendait reine. Elizabeth ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait, les raisons pour lesquelles Jack avait si brutalement changé … jusqu'à son regard qui était à présent si froid .. Si bleu…

Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas d'explication satisfaisante à cela… Elle se leva, arpentant sa cellule, cherchant de quoi sortir lorsqu'un pas lourd dans l'escalier l'arrêta net. C'était lui …elle le savait.. Le tout était de découvrir qui il était vraiment et surtout ..où était Jack

_Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, en rage de sentir son cœur battre plus fort en la voyant, comprenant que c'était encore une des misérables luttes de Jack pour reprendre le pouvoir. Il s'arrêta devant la cellule, la détaillant, dévoré par l'envie de la tuer tout de suite mais redoutant les effets que cela aurait sur son hôte… Après tout elle était sa torture et sans elle il ne souffrirait pas autant, sans elle, il n'aurait pas pu s'emparer de Jack … _

_- Dites moi Madame Turner le séjour est il à votre convenance ?_

_Elizabeth le regarda l'air méfiant avant de souffler _

_- Vous n'êtes pas Jack … je le sais _

_- Oh trésor … Vous faites une monstrueuse erreur .. Mais enfin vous croyez donc que j'allais devenir un de ces héros falots dans le genre de l'inestimable Monsieur Turner ? Voyons .. Si je l'ai laissé poignarder le cœur à ma place c'était uniquement parce que je pensais trouver la Fontaine de Jouvence .. Mais il apparaît qu'elle est hélas introuvable .. Déclara cyniquement Jack_

_Elizabeth secoua la tête_

_- Non … vous n'êtes pas Jack .. L'homme que je connais est un pirate mais un homme bien … Un homme qui n'ordonnerait pas la mort d'un équipage entier, un homme qui s'est mis en danger pour me sauver et pour sauver Will _

Jack avança la main vers elle, le regard brouillé

- Lizzie ..Ne restez pas ici ..

- Jack ! S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant contre les barreaux. Jack qui est-ce ? Dites moi comment vous aider !! Jack !

Médusée elle vit les traits du pirates changer, les yeux saphir brillants à nouveau d'un éclat mauvais

_Fou de rage, il déverrouilla la porte de la cellule et serra le cou de cette maudite femelle qui osait tenter de le contrer. Elizabeth gémit tandis que l'air désertait ses poumons, son corps se relâchant alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience. Et puis elle retomba sur le sol, inanimée… _

'()()()()

Jack ouvrit les yeux… il était à nouveau dans les ténèbres… Autour de lui, les autres le regardaient avec inquiétude avant de soupirer devant son échec. Au fond, un seul pleurait toujours et Jack sentit la rage l'envahir en le voyant. Il s'approcha de lui et le força à se lever

- Toi tu sais comment on sort !! Alors parle

Il secoua la tête, l'air infiniment triste

_- Je ne peux pas nous faire sortir… Pour cela il faudrait que je sois mort … et tu ne peux pas me tuer _

Jack sentit le désespoir l'envahir avant de se reprendre… Il était une partie de lui, donc il devait trouver laquelle puisque c'était manifestement celle qui l'avait mené ici.

- Qui es tu .. Je veux dire quel moi es tu ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Jones se matérialisa devant Jack qui bondit en arrière .

- _Sparrow…. J'apprécierais beaucoup que tu cesses d'intervenir dans mes affaires_

- Si tu crois que tu me fais peur vieille méduse ! On ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça !!

Jones ne répondit pas et se retourna d'un air méprisant vers le Jack qui pleurait, le détaillant de ses grands yeux tristes.

_- Ahhh l'amourrrrrrrrr _. _Même le grand Jack Sparrow y a succombé finalement.. Cette douleur ne prendra fin que lorsque ton cœur te sera arraché… Enfin mon cœur à présent… Mais rassure toi .. Je garderais le contrôle de ton corps Jack .. Je ferais te toi le nouveau capitaine du Hollandais Volant_

Jack le regarda abasourdi

- L'amour ? Je crois que tu fais erreur mon ami… Le cœur arraché, les fadaises sentimentales, la fille qu'on ne peut oublier tout ça c'est ton histoire pas la mienne … Moi mon seul et unique amour est l'océan. Déclara Jack fièrement, vigoureusement approuvé par les autres. N'est-ce pas les gars ! Renchérit il

Jones ricana et s'approcha de lui, le faisant reculer

- _Oh … Vraiment … Dans ce cas pourquoi as-tu le cœur brisé ? _

- Mon cœur .. N'est pas brisé. Répondit Jack d'une voix mal assurée, guettant du coin de l'œil celui qui pleurait

Jones éclata de rire

- _Refuse le tant que tu veux Jack …. Ça ne changera rien…Remarque que tu le reconnaisses ne changera rien non plus … _

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Jones s'effaça, le laissant seul face à lui-même. Alors le Jack triste leva son regard vers lui, l'air embarrassé

- _Je suis désolé… je peux pas m'en empêcher … Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier .._Murmura-t-il se recroquevillant sous les regards hostiles des autres

Jack soupira tristement à son tour

- Je sais … Répondit il

()()()()

_Elle reprit lentement conscience, l'air affluant dans ses poumons, la soulageant de l'oppression qu'elle ressentait, machinalement sa main chercha son épée avant de se rappeler qu'il lui avait prise, comme tout le reste. Jack la dominait de toute sa hauteur, regardant avec mépris la forme gisant au sol qu'elle était _

_- As-tu compris cette fois sorcière ? Tu ne peux pas l'aider … pas plus que tu ne sortiras d'ici _

_Elizabeth secoua la tête _

_- Si je sais que je peux … Jack je suis là ! Tenta-t-elle _

_Les traits de Jones se durcirent_

_- Tais toi .. C'est inutile … Tu n'as pas de cœur à lui donner. Ricana-t-il ; Si seulement tu en avais un …Ne put il s'empêcher d'ajouter sur de lui, se délectant de la souffrance qu'il savait provoquer chez Jack … _

_Il ne lui laissa pas le temps et répondre et sortit , refermant la cellule tandis que Marty, une expression craintive sur le visage arrivait _

_- Capitaine … Nous y sommes .. C'est le moment de passer .. Euh de l'autre coté. _

_Il sourit avec satisfaction et se tourna vers Elizabeth_

_- Réjouissez vous Madame Turner … Vous allez bientôt retrouver votre époux . Déclara-t-il en éclatant d'un rire froid qui résonna longtemps après son départ … _


	6. Trois heures

_**Coucou voici l'avant dernier chapitre, je vais écrire la suite très rapidement, j'espère que ce dernier vous plaira en attendant Read and review ! **_

**Chapitre 5**

Elle avait senti le changement dès qu'ils étaient arrivés dans les eaux sombres de l'autre bout du monde, là où allaient les âmes des malheureux morts en mer, celles que son époux avait la charge de guider. Ici, les vagues ne faisaient pas de bruit en s'écrasant sur la coque, les cheveux n'étaient pas soulevés par le vent. Dans le monde des morts, tout était d'un calme sinistre et la mer qu'elle réussissait à apercevoir depuis sa fenêtre improvisée était d'une noirceur d'encre.

Elizabeth, le visage tuméfié, se recroquevilla dans un coin de sa cellule, tremblante de froid et de peur. Elle avait affronté Beckett, combattu les monstres de Jones et les morts vivants de Barbossa mais aucun de ces ennemis ne l'avait jamais terrifiée comme elle l'était maintenant. Avant, elle connaissait son adversaire mais cette fois, elle se battait contre un ennemi invisible dont la cruauté dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait connu.

Quelques heures ou peut être quelques jours plus tôt, Jack ou plutôt la créature qui ressemblait à Jack était venu dans sa cellule. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une rage sourde, à peine contenue. Il l'avait sommée de lui dire où se trouvaient Will et le Hollandais Volant, lui jetant son compas à la figure mais elle avait secoué la tête, ne voulant pas lui donner la réponse qu'il attendait. Alors il l'avait frappée, faisant pleuvoir les coups sur son visage et son corps sans lui laisser la moindre possibilité de se défendre. Puis, une fois que la rage avait désertée son regard d'acier, il l'avait laissée sur le sol, ensanglantée et pleurant comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis la mort de son père.

A présent, les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité, Elizabeth attendait, cherchant du regard quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se défendre lorsqu'il reviendrait. Car elle ne doutait pas qu'il reviendrait….

- Mon dieu Will.. Je t'en prie reste loin d'ici.. Reste loin d'ici.. Murmura-t-elle, percluse de douleur.

()()()()()

Les ténèbres, le silence que seuls les sanglots déchirants de Jack (enfin un des autres Jack) brisaient… Le capitaine n'en pouvait plus… Il avait écouté des heures durant les jérémiades des autres, s'était vu se dandiner comme un vulgaire poulet et pire que tout n'avait pas trouvé d'idée qui lui permettrait de sortir. Son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine depuis que quelques heures plus tôt, les autres, ceux qui comme lui étaient dotés de raison s'étaient tus.

Ils avaient entendus les cris d'Elizabeth et brutalement tous s'étaient tus, baissant les yeux, évitant soigneusement de regarder dans sa direction tandis que le pleurnicheur se mettait à trembler, se levant brutalement avant de rasseoir avec un air désespéré. Jack aussi avait entendu la souffrance de la jeune femme et avait découvert à sa grande surprise que ses propres joues étaient humides de larmes, comme celle de celui qu'ils méprisaient tous. Depuis cet incident, les autres évitaient son regard, hormis un seul qui le fixait avec ironie depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Quelque chose à dire l'ami ? Se décida Jack

Un sourire cruel, malveillant éclaira les traits de l'autre et il s'étira avec nonchalance

_- Non… Je me demandais juste si cette loque stupide mourrait en même temps qu'elle .._Dit il en désignant celui qu'ils haïssaient tous unanimement. _Peut être qu'après nous pourrons enfin reprendre nos habitudes.. Prendre tout ce qu'on peut.. Ne rien laisser… Être un pirate…_

Un Jack qui n'en était manifestement pas à sa première bouteille de rhum, s'approcha de celui qui venait de parler d'une démarche chancelante

_- Nan .. Je crois que .. Que …tu fais erreur l'ami.._ Commença-t-il en semblant prêt à s'écrouler sur le sol. _Ça nous sauvera pas … en fait j'crois que ça nous tuera tous .. Même lui .. _Expliqua-t-il avec difficulté en désignant Jack qui blêmit

- _Pas moi … Personne ne peut me vaincre.. L'immortel Capitaine Jack Sparrow_… Fanfaronna le premier

- _Ah oui ? Pourtant toi aussi tu as abandonné l'immortalité à cause de ses larmes … _

- _Et vois où ça nous a mené ! Si on m'avait écouté plutôt que cette lavette on en serait pas là mais à la barre du Hollandais Volant, les cheveux dans le vent, sur les flots pour l'éternité. _S'énerva-t-il

Le Jack épris du grand large hocha vigoureusement la tête mais à la grande surprise de Jack celui qui pleurait releva brutalement la tête, les yeux brillants de colère et pris la parole d'une voix tremblante

_- Libres ? Tu crois vraiment qu'être enchaînés à ce navire nous aurait donné la liberté ?_

_- C'est vrai qu'en matière d'enchaînement à un navire c'est toi l'expert.. _Railla le Jack cynique

Jack sourit en l'entendant et murmura doucement

- Ça en valait la peine …

Aucun des autres ne l'entendirent, reprenant le bourdonnement incessant de leurs disputes tandis que le Jack amoureux rougissait violemment avant de se remettre à pleurer. Jack poussa un soupir atterré en les regardant s'affronter. Il caressa un instant l'idée de tenter de consoler celui qui pleurait avant de soupirer avec résignation, évitant de le regarder. L'autre était inconsolable, il le savait bien tout comme il savait que c'était la raison pour laquelle il était ici, la faiblesse qui avait permis à Jones de prendre possession de lui. Jack ferma les yeux, fredonnant inconsciemment la chanson qu'il aimait tant

- « Yoho nous sommes les pirates, les forbans.. Des maudits pirates… »

Il secoua la tête, soulagé de voir qu'aucun ne l'avait entendu, tous trop occupés à se disputer, la cacophonie de leurs voix emplissant l'espace et Jack s'éloigna un peu, s'asseyant à l'écart, la tête entre les mains

- Trouver une solution pour sortir d'ici. Marmonna-t-il

- _Des gonds à demi cylindre ? _Suggéra l'un de ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité

- Oh la ferme… Répondit Jack d'un ton agacé avant de leur tourner le dos dans l'espoir dérisoire de les faire partir mais sachant au fond de lui que cela était impossible.

()()()()

_Calypso frissonna en sortant de leur cabine,écoeurée de sentir la caresse glacée du vent de l'au-delà sur sa peau. Elle coula un regard vers la silhouette de Jack, hésitant _

_longuement avant de se décider à l'approcher à contre cœur, un vague sourire peinant à dissimuler son inquiétude aux lèvres._

_- Nous trouverons bientôt le Hollandais Volant … Comment comptes tu attirer Will sur le Pearl ? _

_Jack se retourna, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres_

_- Par le moyen le plus simple qu'il soit … L'amour…Ricana-t-il_

_Calypso posa la main sur son bras, faisant mine de s'inquiéter pour lui_

_- Il te tuera lorsqu'il découvrira ce que tu as fait à Elizabeth… Et je te rappelle que la carcasse de Jack n'est pas immortelle… Renonce avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, je t'en prie… On a pas besoin de ce navire _

_Jack la regarda d'un air moqueur_

_- Oh pourtant c'est toi qui disait que tu n'appartiendrais qu'au capitaine de ce navire… Et vois tu moi je tiens mes engagements . Ricana-t-il. Et j'ai pris celui de semer la terreur sur les mers… sauf que maintenant j'ai un cœur à t'offrir et que cette fois tu ne me laisseras pas .. Tu viendras avec moi…_

_- Je viendrais avec toi quoiqu'il arrive … Renonce au Hollandais Volant … _

_- RENONCER ! Ce mot ne fait plus partie de mon vocabulaire Calypso .. J'ai du « renoncer » à tant de choses depuis toutes ces années, depuis les premiers dix ans… Alors j'ai chassé le renoncement de ma vie … Déclara-t-il avant de s'éloigner, hurlant ses ordres. _

Songeuse, la tristesse au cœur, Calypso le regarda s'éloigner

- Oui. Murmura-t-elle. Tu l'as chassé tout comme la bonté, le sens du devoir et de l'honneur… Tout ce qui faisait de toi un homme … Peu importe tout les artifices auxquels tu recourreras . Tu n'as plus de cœur à m'offrir Davy Jones… Tu n'as plus rien de commun avec celui que j'aimais…

Un cri de victoire brisa ses réflexions et elle baissa la tête, emplie de regrets… Ils avaient trouvé le Hollandais Volant et une fois de plus un destin plus fort qu'eux allait guider leurs vies

- Sauf que rien ne m'empêche d'aider un peu le destin… Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, reculant dans l'ombre de la cabine. Le tout est d'attendre le bon moment …

()()()()()

Will écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait de voir un autre navire dans ces eaux sombres et encore plus de voir qu'il s'agissait du Black Pearl. Son esprit travailla à toute vitesse, cherchant à deviner ce que Jack Sparrow faisait ici et fit signe à son père de manœuvrer pour s'approcher du navire .

- Jack ??

_Sur le pont, Jack se tourna vers lui et prit l'air inquiet…_

_- Will ! Enfin je te trouve … je c'est Elizabeth_

_Le visage de Will se décomposa et il fixa Jack d'un ait désespéré …_

_- Elizabeth ? Mais quoi que ce passe t'il? _

_- Will ..mon gars .. Je suis désolée mais j'ai trouvé .. Lizzie …mal en point, malade… alors je l'ai mise en bas et je me suis dit que peut être en te l'amenant …_

_Will ne réfléchissait plus …. D'un geste impulsif il se tourna vers son père_

_- Garde le navire , conduit les âmes…Je reviens…_

_- N'oublie pas Will, ne quitte pas ce monde …Le prévint Bill, inquiet._

_Sans l'écouter Will atterrit souplement sur le pont du Black Pearl, l'angoisse dévorant son visage. La tête baissée, Jack reprit_

_- Je l'ai ramenée ici .. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais la voir au cas où …_

_Will blêmit_

_- Je dois la voir où est elle ?_

_Il hocha la tête_

_- Bien sur… Elle est en bas …_

_Will n'attendit pas et s'engagea dans les escalier, disparaissant à la vue de son père. Il descendit lestement les marches, suivi par Jack avant de réaliser qu'il allait vers le cachot. Derrière lui, Jack sourit… décidemment l'amour était bien ce qui mène tout les hommes à leur perte… Will se retourna et songea fugacement que le regard de Jack étrange mais il était trop inquiet pour Elizabeth pour s'y attarder_

_- Jack pou.._

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, l'autre lui balança un violent coup sur la tempe le regardant s'écrouler avec un mauvais sourire tandis que le corps inanimé de Will roulait dans les escaliers, s'écrasant plus bas. _

_- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te porter ? Ironisa-t-il en arrivant près de Will_

_Dans sa cellule, alertée par le bruit, Elizabeth se leva et réprima un cri en voyant Jack traîner le corps inanimé de Will_

_- Will ! Non ! Que lui avez-vous fait !_

_Jack lui sourit avec cruauté_

_- Rassures toi je ne l'ai pas tué … pour l'instant … Ricana-t-il en déverrouillant la cellule et en projetant Will toujours inanimé à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte _

_Les yeux remplis de larmes, Elizabeth s'accroupit à coté de son mari inanimé, caressant sont front, l'air catastrophé_

_- Pourquoi … pourquoi une telle cruauté_

_- On m'a dit une fois que la cruauté n'était qu'une affaire de perspective.. Ricana Jack en s'éloignant sans plus leur prêter d'attention _

_Le sourire aux lèvres, il gravit pesamment l'escalier. Il aurait pu se procurer la clef dès maintenant mais il n'en avait pas envie. Sa soif de vengeance et de souffrance n'était pas assouvie. Avant de les tuer il avait envie de les faire souffrir, de les torturer, de les mettre face à des choix qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire mais qui finiraient par avoir raison d'eux, de leur amour écoeurant à eux tous. Il les ferait souffrir tout les trois .. D'abord tuer Turner .. Puis la fille et enfin .. L'âme du pirate …_

_Il se dirigea vers le bastingage et héla Bill, prenant garde à rester dans l'ombre_

_- Will reste ici auprès d'Elizabeth, il te demande de guider ces âmes qui attendent et de revenir ensuite_

_Bill, un peu perdu, le regarda_

_- Pourquoi ne vient il pas me le dire lui-même ?_

_- Elle est blessée et il veut rester près d'elle… Ces deux là ont beaucoup à se dire.. Dit il avec cynisme. Alors Bill…. Peut il compter sur ton aide ou vas-tu l'abandonner ?_

_A sa grande satisfaction le visage de Bill se décomposa, montrant la culpabilité qu'il ressentait toujours pour avoir abandonné Will durant son enfance et le Bottier hocha la tête_

_- D'accord dit à Will qu'il peut compter sur moi_

_- Je le ferais Bill… Fais moi confiance…_

_Il regarda avec un plaisir intense le Hollandais Volant s'éloigner tandis que Calypso se décidait à sortir de l'ombre et à s'approcher de lui_

_- Tu crois vraiment que tout sera aussi simple…_

_Il posa son regard froid sur elle _

_- Bien sur … Nul ne peut vaincre le démon… Tu ne le sais pas depuis le temps ?_

_Calypso le regarda avec tristesse tandis qu'il décrochait la chaîne qu'il portait au cou en retirant la bague qu'il avait récupérée dans la grotte_

_- J'ai attendu des siècles avant de te la donner… Je voulais te la donner le jour de nos retrouvailles… celui où tu n'étais pas là.. Dit il avec une pointe d'amertume_

_La gorge serrée Calypso s'approcha de lui, caressant sa joue_

_- Même sans le Hollandais Volant nous pouvons être ensembles… Ton âme réunie à la mienne Davy _

_Il se raidit à son contact et s'éloigna, laissant la bague posée sur le bastingage._

_- Et où cela Calypso ? Dans les abysses de la mort ? _

_- A quoi ça te servira de commander à nouveau le Hollandais Volant … _

_Il se retourna et lui sourit vicieusement _

_- Devine …Dit il avant de s'éloigner_

_Calypso baissa la tête, dissimulant ses larmes.. Non il n'avait plus rien de commun avec celui qu'elle avait aimé… Songea-t-elle tandis qu'un brusque roulis faisait glisser à la mer la bague restée posée sur le bastingage que les flots sombres engloutirent immédiatement… _

_()()()()()_

Will reprit lentement ses sens malgré la violente douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne, soupirant en sentant la caresse d'une main chaude et vivante sur son front, une sensation qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis son départ sur le Hollandais Volant… Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit avec incrédulité en découvrant le visage d'Elizabeth penché sur lui. La jeune femme lui sourit avec douceur

- Will…

Oubliant la douleur, il se redressa d'un coup, la serrant farouchement contre lui, sa bouche s'écrasant sur la sienne dans le baiser dont il rêvait depuis des mois. Un instant ils oublièrent où ils se étaient et la situation dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient, goûtant le bonheur de se retrouver enfin puis Will s'écarta à regrets

Les yeux dans ceux de sa femme, ne parvenant pas encore tout à fait à croire qu'elle était vraiment là, il effleura du bout des doigts les marques de coups qui marbraient son visage

- Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? Gronda-t-il. Est-ce que c'est Jack ?

Elizabeth grimaça à son contact et souffla

- Oui… mais Will …

- Il n'a aucune excuse pour te faire ça !!

Elizabeth, le visage noyé par le chagrin, embrassa doucement sa paume, cherchant à le calmer

- Will.. Ce n'est pas vraiment Jack. Il.. Cet homme, il est différent.. Je crois … je crois que c'est .. Enfin que Jack est possédé …

- Elizabeth.. Jack est un menteur… Nous le savons tout les deux et une telle possession enfin.. C'est impossible

- Si .. Je .. Ses yeux ils ont différents si .. Bleus …

Will fronça les sourcils, cherchant à se rappeler avant d'hocher lentement la tête

- C'est vrai … on dirait ceux de .. De Davy Jones..

Elizabeth le regarda avec stupeur avant de laisser parler son inquiétude

- Oh Will.. Tu n'aurais pas du venir …

- Comment aurais je pu te laisser ? Demanda-t-il tendrement. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire tu te rappelles ?

Elle soupira, glissant sa main dans la sienne

- Et je crois que cette fois le pire est arrivé.. Répondit elle sombrement

_Il ricana avant de s'avancer près de ceux qu'il observait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes, savourant leur peur et leur incertitude_

_- Quelle brillante déduction… Dit il ironiquement_

_Les deux époux se levèrent d'un même mouvement tandis que Will se plaçait instinctivement devant Elizabeth_

_- Libère Elizabeth !_

_Jack ricana…_

_- Tu veux que je libère cette sorcière ? Et que serais tu prêt à m'offrir en échange ?_

_Will chercha son épée, grimaçant en constatant que l'autre lui avait enlevée._

_- Que veux tu ?_

_- Ce que je veux …. Je veux que tu me rendes ma place.. Je veux la clef qui mène à ton cœur. _

_- Non. Murmura Elizabeth en secouant la tête. Will non.._

_- Comprends tu Will tu dois mourir pour que je retrouve ma place… je dois poignarder ton cœur … _

_Elizabeth poussa un cri étouffé en comprenant qu'il les avait attirés ici pour les tuer et commença à avancer, décidée à tout tenter pour faire revenir le vrai Jack mais Will la retint_

_- Et tu relâcheras Elizabeth ?_

_- Bien sur… Affirma Jack avec un mauvais sourire. Je te laisse trois heures pour faire ton choix… _

_Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna, les laissant désemparés…. _


	7. Apprendre à admettre ses sentiments

_**Bonjour à tous voici le dernier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira, l'épilogue suit ….**_

**Chapitre 6**

Jack ne disait plus rien depuis des heures, il n'écoutait même plus le caquètement des autres, n'entendant que le bruits des sanglots de celui qui restait toujours seul. Ses larmes avaient redoublées depuis que Will était à bord, depuis que l'espace d'un instant, Jones lui avait permis de voir les mains entrelacées de Will et Elizabeth et la tendresse des regards qu'elle posait sur son mari. Jack se sentait mal à l'aise, il pensait à ce que Calypso, son père et même Jones lui avaient dit, à ce qu'il refusait d'admettre.

Finalement avec un lourd soupir de tristesse, il s'approcha de celui qui pleurait toujours et s'assit à ses côtés

- Elle aime le gamin… elle n'en a rien à faire de moi … Tes larmes n'y changeront rien.

L'autre releva le visage et Jack eut un mouvement de recul en découvrant la souffrance qui se lisait dessus.

_- Je sais… mais ça me fait tellement mal, plus que lorsque Barbossa nous a trahi, plus que lorsque tu as perdu le Pearl…_

Le Jack épris de liberté se précipita vers eux, l'air inquiet

- _Allons ne le crois pas … Elle n'est rien de plus que les autres femmes et on peut avoir toutes celles que l'on veut.. On est le Capitaine Jack Sparrow après tout !_

_- Mais pas Lizzie… Murmura le premier_

- Et malheureusement .. C'est elle que je veux. Soupira Jack; Si seulement … si seulement

- _Elle m'aimait… _Compléta le Jack amoureux

- _Elle mourrait … _Intervint le Jack libre. _Laisse la .. Rien ne compte plus que le Pearl, oublie la et retrouve ton corps, ta liberté, allez où tu veux quand tu le veux… Oublie la avant que Jones poignarde le cœur… après il sera trop tard !_

Jack soupira tristement

- J'ai essayé pendant plus d'un an de l'oublier…. Je n'y arrive pas …

- _Alors ça nous tuera encore et cette fois pour de bon…. _S'énerva le Jack égoïste tout en balançant un coup vicieux au Jack amoureux qui se remit à pleurer

Jack baissa la tête en les voyant tenter de tuer encore et encore celui qui ne parvenait à oublier Lizzie et soupira, il venait de comprendre que de tous c'était celui qui mourrait en dernier…

Il était parti, les laissant seuls. Will et Elizabeth restèrent un long moment à se regarder puis Will se leva, tentant de faire céder les barreaux de leur prison avant renoncer avec une exclamation de dépit.

- Un système oriental… Rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu forger… Il a réellement pensé à tout !

Elizabeth secoua la tête, elle l'avait laissé faire même si elle connaissait l'inutilité de la chose. Elle s'approcha de Will et lui prit doucement le bras, le forçant à se retourner vers elle.

- Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, Will. Et je .. J'ai fait mon choix. Dans trois heures lorsqu'il reviendra.. Promets moi de ne pas lui donner la clef.

Will baissa le regard et caressa longuement son visage avant de murmurer d'une voix rauque

- Je ne le peux pas Elizabeth… Pas s'il existe un moyen de te sauver…

Les larmes aux yeux, Elizabeth le regarda et secoua lentement la tête

- Si tu le fais… Il poignardera ton cœur et tu mourras. Ne me demande pas d'accepter ta vie comme prix de la mienne.

- Elizabeth… Ma vie, mon cœur et mon âme t 'ont toujours appartenus. J'étais prêt à mourir pour toi dès l'île de la Muerta, dès notre rencontre… Alors je lui donnerais la clef…

Elizabeth s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Calypso le fit à sa place

- Si tu lui donnes la clef, les morts recommenceront à errer, le chaos s'installera de nouveau et le monstre reviendra…

Will serra Elizabeth contre lui et se retourna vers elle

- Calypso… que fais tu ici… Pourquoi es tu à bord de ce navire ?

Le sombre visage de la déesse des mers se teinta de tristesse et sa voix était pleine de souffrances lorsqu'elle répondit

- Parce que le destin est ainsi William Turner… Et que je ne pouvais pas abandonner une fois encore Davy Jones… Mais… sa tâche et sa souffrance ont pervertis son âme.. Le rendant dur et inflexible.

Elizabeth s'approcha des barreaux et la regarda d'un air pressant

- Mais il existe bien une manière de le vaincre… Il n'est pas immortel ! Et Jack .. Jack il est encore là je le sais…

Will regarda Elizabeth et se tourna vers Calypso

- Existe-t-il un moyen ? Peut on le tuer ?

- Oui . Tu peux le tuer. Mais alors Jack restera prisonnier à jamais de son enfer intime, seul avec lui-même…

Elizabeth baissa la tête et murmura

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça.. Pas encore, pas pour nous sauver…

- Est-ce le seul moyen ? Demanda Will

Calypso soupira

- Je l'ignore… Je ne sais qu'une chose c'est que Davy ne voulait pas mourir, il ne voulait pas me rejoindre dans les abysses, là où nous aurions enfin pu être réunis. Sa soif de pouvoir est plus grande que l'amour qu'il dit ressentir pour moi…

- Tout ça c'est votre faute n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Elizabeth

Calypso se retourna vers elle le regard flambant de colère retenue

- En êtes vous sure Elizabeth Turner ?

Will poussa un long soupir

- Comment Davy Jones a-t-il fait pour s'emparer de Jack ?

Dédaignant Elizabeth qui cherchait vainement une réponse, Calypso se tourna vers Will, le visage durci

- Parce que Jack Sparrow n'avait plus la force de se battre… Son cœur est brisé… Il ne trouve plus de plaisir dans les gestes qui lui sont si familiers et depuis longtemps déjà il hésite, il ne sait plus ce qu'il veut ou plutôt il ne le sait que trop bien mais refuse de le reconnaître…La victoire ne lui laisse qu'un goût de cendres, la liberté n'est plus que solitude… La plus exquise des compagnies ne parvient plus à retenir son attention…

Elizabeth, blême, la regarda

- Mais pourquoi ?

- A cause de ce qui fâche tout les hommes… Commença Calypso

- Une femme. Murmura Will

La déesse tourna vers lui son regard brillant

- Une femme comme lui… égoïste, changeante, souffrant d'une soif de liberté qu'elle se refuse d'assouvir, une femme qui l'a mené à la mort. Déclara-t-elle en se retournant vers Elizabeth. Un pirate. Mais lorsqu'il l'a vue en épouser un autre, lorsqu'il a compris qu'elle ne serait pas à lui malgré tout ce à quoi il a renoncé pour qu'elle l'aime … son cœur s'est brisé sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive…

Will baissa la tête

- Cette femme…C'est Elizabeth n'est-ce pas … Demanda-t-il sans regarder vers elle.

- Oui. Souffla Calypso

Troublée, la jeune femme rougit violement.

- Oh Jack … Murmura-t-elle d'une voix légèrement teintée par le regret

Calypso l'entendit et se tourna vers elle, brusquement excitée

- Elizabeth y 'a-t-il une moindre chance que vous ressentiez quelque chose pour Jack ?

Gênée, Elizabeth évita son regard, ne répondant rien. Will s'en aperçut et son visage se contracta un bref instant avant de prendre une expression résignée

- Elizabeth.. Si tu tiens à lui.. Si tu ..l'aimes.. Dit le..

- J'ai fait mon choix Will. Répondit elle, soutenant avec difficultés son regard.

- Si c'est le cas et que vous le refusez… Vous vous condamnez à mourir et pas seulement vous mais Will aussi et Jack … Et vous condamnez les âmes à errer sans but , sans guide …

- Je ne peux pas ! S'écria violement Elizabeth.

- Alors vous mourrez tous.. Conclut à regrets Calypso avant de rejoindre les ombres, son pas léger résonnant dans l'escalier.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Will resta longuement silencieux,fixant sa femme qui n'osait pas croiser son regard.

- Elizabeth… répond moi. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Finit il par lui demander d'une voix tremblante

- Will.. Je .. Je t'aime…

- Mais tu l'aimes aussi n'est-ce pas ?

Le cœur serré elle baissa les yeux, les larmes qui roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues en disant plus que tout les mots qu'elle pouvait prononcer. Avec un soupir Will la prit dans ses bras, séchant doucement ses larmes.

- C'est le seul moyen Elizabeth… Tu le sais..

- Je ne peux pas t'abandonner.

Will l'embrassa doucement, goûtant le sel de ses larmes sur ses lèvres.

- Et moi je ne veux pas passer les dix prochaines années à te savoir seule et malheureuse parce que tu restes fidèle à mon souvenir

- Will … non .. Je ne veux pas ..

- Un seul jour Elizabeth… Un seul jour contre dix ans de solitude. Peut être que si les choses avaient été différentes, si je n'étais pas enchaîné au Hollandais Volant notre histoire telle que nous l'avions rêvée aurait été possible…. Mais je n'appartiens plus à ton monde… Jack si. Elizabeth si tu as une chance d'être heureuse saisis la ! Ne fait pas de moi ton bourreau..

- Tu n'es pas un bourreau pour moi Will. Murmura-t-elle entre ses larmes, s'accrochant désespérément à lui

- Peu importe c'est le seul moyen… Quoiqu'il arrive je te perds… Mais si je dois te perdre je préfère te savoir heureuse et aimée comme tu le mérites plutôt que morte… Et Jack … pense un peu à Jack… prisonnier de lui-même… Il a sacrifié son rêve pour nous donner une chance. Il a fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes en une seule petite journée. Murmura Will en effleurant ses cheveux. A présent je crois que lui aussi mérite sa part de bonheur… et ça seule toi peut lui donner. Je sais que tu le peux Elizabeth… Tu peux tous nous sauver.

- Pas au prix de ta souffrance…Je ne peux pas te laisser maintenant j'ai fait mon choix…

- Elizabeth… je ne souffre pas… Mon cœur ne bat plus dans ma poitrine et je ne serais jamais à tes côtés pour te voir devenir mère puis grand-mère… Jack si… Je sais que tu l'aimes, je l'ai toujours su mais je ne voulais pas y penser… C'est ta chance Elizabeth, non seulement la tienne mais aussi celle de Jack et la mienne, ne la laisse pas passer. Et ainsi dans dix ans lorsque tu viendras pour notre journée, tu me présenteras ton enfant…Alors je saurais que tu as réalisés tout les rêves que j'avais faits pour nous mais que je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir.

Elizabeth secoua la tête, les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues et se serra contre lui

- Will … aime moi … Encore… encore une fois… laisse moi te montrer à quel point je tiens à toi…

Avec un soupir il glissa ses lèvres dans son cou avec légèreté, goûtant une dernière fois le sel de sa peau tandis qu'il sentait le cœur de sa femme battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il écarta doucement les pans de sa chemise, souriant de la retrouver aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs. Ses mains parcoururent son corps, tandis qu'il la renversait dans la paille de leur cachot, lui faisant l'amour lentement, les yeux dans les siens, oubliant Jack, oubliant leur séparation prochaine et tout ce qui n'était pas eux… une dernière fois …

Une fois que ce fut terminé, ils se rhabillèrent en silence, chacun songeant à présent au temps qui s'écoulait, à l'échéance qui s'approchait… Will la regarda et prit sa main dans la sienne, embrassant sa paume.

- Sois libre Elizabeth… Ne regarde pas derrière toi, ne regrette rien… Je crois que parfois … on ne peut échapper à son destin.. pas plus qu'à ses sentiments…

Elle soupira et le fixa longuement comme si elle voulait graver ses traits dans son cœur et un sourire hésitant naquit sur les lèvres de Will

- Je t'aime Elizabeth quoiqu'il arrive…

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque le pas claudiquant et lourd qui était à présent celui de Jack résonna dans l'escalier. L'heure était venue. Will glissa un regard vers Elizabeth et murmura

- Fait ce que tu dois Elizabeth, écoute ton cœur…

_Il les regarda tout deux, leurs mains entrelacées et grimaça de dégoût… L'amour… un sentiment décidemment inconfortable… Il aurait plaisir à les tuer sous les yeux l'un de l'autre… Mais avant ça …_

_- Alors Turner acceptes tu mon offre ? Ta vie contre celle de cette fille ?_

_Will le regarda et secoua la tête _

_- Non je refuse. _

_-Soit … Dit Jack légèrement décontenancé. Alors elle mourra… _

_Elizabeth regarda longuement les traits de Jack, son visage déformé par la haine de Jones et elle s'approcha_

_- Non !! Non attendez je sais où est la clef, je vais vous la donner !_

_Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres de Jack et il se tourna vers Will_

_- Trompeuse, menteuse et lâche comme toutes ses pareilles. Mais … j'accepte ton offre Elizabeth. Dit il en déverrouillant la cellule, dont Elizabeth sortit à grand peine_

_Elle se retourna vers Will, le regard embué par les larmes, elle avait fait son choix._

_- Pardonne moi Will. Je serais là . _

_Il se força à lui sourire, une boule dans la gorge en réalisant qu'il la perdait pour toujours et répondit_

_- Je sais Elizabeth… _

_Jack la saisit rudement par le bras, la forçant à avancer_

_- Alors où est cette clef ?_

_Elizabeth grimaça sous sa poigne et s'engagea dans les escaliers menant à l'entrepont, cherchant à être hors de la vue de Will. Une fois qu'ils furent en haut, Jack serra plus fort son bras _

_- J'ai été suffisamment patient où est la clef ! _

_Elizabeth prit une grande respiration et se tourna vers lui, plongeant son regard dans celui azur de Jack, le cœur serré._

_- Jack … ne faites pas ça, vous êtes un homme bien… Et vous méritez d'être admiré et récompensé.._

_- Tu tentes de me séduire sorcière ? Se moqua Jones en reculant légèrement tandis qu'elle collait son corps au sien_

_Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine. Cette fois il n'y aurait pas de Kraken à éviter, pas de pirate à enchaîner, pas de sentiments à refouler au plus profond de soi._

_- Jack… je t'aime…_

_Le visage de Jack se décomposa, son regard se troubla et un cri de rage lui échappa_

_- C'est faux sorcière ! Arrête ça immédiatement ! Hurla-t-il la main prête à frapper_

_Elizabeth se rapprocha encore, le cœur battant tant d'émotion que de peur_

_- Jack… je t'aime vraiment. Murmura-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, le goûtant une nouvelle fois_

Son cœur battait la chamade et il répondit instinctivement au baiser, baissant le bras levé prêt à frapper pour la serrer contre lui. Leur étreinte se prolongea et il sentit ses bras autour de lui, les mots qu'elle avait prononcés flottant dans son esprit « je t'aime Jack ». Il sourit sous ses lèvres, rompant leur baiser pour mieux la regarder avant de l'attirer à nouveau à lui, sa bouche se faisant exigeante alors que c'était lui qui l'embrassait pour la première fois…

Au bout d'un long moment Jack rompit le baiser et son côté méfiant reprit le dessus.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça Lizzie ? Et Will ?

Elizabeth le regarda droit dans les yeux, heureuse de retrouver leur chaleureuse teinte chocolat

- J'ai dit la vérité Jack… Je ne t'ai pas menti. Je t'aime. Et j'aime Will et j'ai bien l'intention d'être là à chacune des journées qu'il pourra passer à terre. La question est simple, soit tu peux accepter que je m'en aille un jour tout les dix ans retrouver mon époux et lui donner une part du bonheur qu'il mérite, soit tu ne le peux pas et dans ce cas ça ne marchera pas entre nous. Que décides tu ? Dit Elizabeth, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine tremblante de le perdre alors qu'elle venait à peine de le trouver.

Jack sourit et l'attira contre lui.

- Pirate… Souffla-t-il en l'embrassant

Dans la geôle, Will poussa un soupir triste, une boule dans la gorge qui refusait de passer. Calypso le regarda avec pitié et caressa gentiment sa joue.

- Je sais Will… c'est dommage… Tu voulais épouser Elizabeth, être le seul mais ton destin n'était pas celui là…

- Elle est avec Jack maintenant… N'en parlons plus. Murmura-t-il avec une infinie tristesse

- Tu n'avais plus rien à lui offrir Will… mais aux âmes que tu dois guider si…

- Je sais….

- Nous nous reverrons William Turner… pour l'instant je dois réparer mes erreurs… Murmura Calypso d'un ton empli de peine avant de disparaître

_Jones retomba dans les ténèbres, glissant dans les abysses avec un cri de rage._

_- Calypso une fois de plus tu m'as trahi ! Mais cette fois encore je reviendrais ! Hurla t'il en luttant pour revenir à la surface._

_Un sourire cruel aux lèvres, il se rapprocha de Will mais un cri de fureur lui échappa en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait prendre le contrôle du jeune homme _

_- Pourquoi !!_

_- Parce qu'il n'a pas de cœur à briser Davy … Murmura Calypso derrière lui. Allons vient…. Suis moi là où nous pouvons être réunis. Souffla-t-elle à son oreille, tandis qu 'elle refermait ses bras autour de lui et l'entraînait vers la noirceur des abysses…_


	8. Epilogue

_**Vala c'est la fin volontairement légère… Si vous n'êtes pas fan des happy end, restez sur le dernier chapitre sinon enjoy (ouais moi aussi de temps en temps je sais faire du Disney ) Reviews please**_

**Épilogue**

_**Six mois plus tard, **__**L'île des épaves**_

Elizabeth mit pied à terre avec légèreté, heureuse de retrouver l'île qu'elle était venue à considérer comme son port d'attache. A ses côtés, Jack lui sourit et embrassa son oreille, soufflant

- J'ai envie de savoir quel goût tu as à terre…

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth et elle avança vers Teague qui venait à leur rencontre. Le vieil homme regarda Jack et sourit avec ironie

- Ainsi donc tu me rends visite … et quand repars tu ?

Jack grimaça et commença à arpenter nerveusement le quai

- Nous ne restons que quelques jours …

- Nous ? Se moqua Teague

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui avant que Jack ne réponde

- Vous le saviez n'est-ce pas … c'est pour ça que vous avez insisté pour que j'y aille !

Teague lui sourit avec malice

- Je l'ai su dès que vous êtes entrée dans cette pièce la première fois… Jack n'est pas très discret

- Trop aimable.. Grommela Jack

- Et pour vous … j'en ai eu la certitude lorsque vous êtes revenue ici.. Vous cherchiez à fuir et celui que vous évitiez ainsi ne pouvait être que Jack

Elizabeth soupira en comprenant qu'il l'avait su avant elle

- Dites moi Teague… L'article du Code au prétexte duquel vous m'avez envoyée vers Jack … existe-t-il réellement ?

Teague prit l'air offusqué

- Bien sur que non !

Elizabeth sourit tandis que Jack l'entraînait à l'intérieur d'un air impatient. Avec un sourire il ouvrit une porte et la poussa à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte sur eux.

- Jack ! On vient juste d'arriver !

- Je crois trésor … Que tu n'as pas encore compris à qui tu as affaire… Je suis le capitaine Sparrow. Dit il en effleurant ses lèvres. Et j'aime avoir celle que je veux quand je le désire…

Le Jack cynique poussa un soupir exaspéré tandis qu'un autre passait devant lui, chantant à tue tête

- « _Nous sommes les pirates les forbans … Yoho … »_

- _Je crois que je préférais encore quand il chialait _… Soupira un des Jack

Les yeux brillants, l'autre arrêta de chanter et se tourna vers eux

- _On va faire une grande fête et vous n'êtes pas invités ! _

_- C'est pas juste tu gardes tout pour toi ! _S'insurgea l'un des autres.

Un Jack caqueta et passa devant eux, les autres se taisant pour le regarder passer.

- _On est de moins en moins nombreux… _Souffla le Jack libre, le regard cherchant l'horizon

- _Lizzie … _Murmura l'amoureux en réponse, un sourire aux lèvres

Malgré lui le Jack épris de liberté sourit en le voyant… Son bonheur était contagieux et tous finissaient par se supporter, les disputes se faisant de plus en plus rares… Jack avait finalement appris à vivre avec lui-même…

La respiration d'Elizabeth accéléra sous les doigts de Jack , soupirant sous ses caresses pressées. Les lèvres de Jack étaient sur les siennes, dans son cou, sur sa poitrine, mordant, agaçant… Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur et le pirate grogna

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?Je t'ai fait mal ?

Elizabeth soupira… Elle ne pouvait plus attendre… ça faisait deux semaines qu'elle savait et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le bon moment pour l'annoncer à Jack, redoutant sa réaction… Être amoureux était une chose mais être prêt à assumer un enfant en était une autre…

Jack passa sa main sur son visage, brusquement inquiet devant son silence

- Lizzie ? Tu regrettes c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il le cœur brusquement serré

Elizabeth lui prit la main avec un sourire

- Non pas du tout .. Je ne regrette rien… C'est juste que .. Que …

- Que ?

- Tu m'as fait un bébé Jack …

Le Jack amoureux haussa les sourcils ne sachant comment réagir lorsqu'un fracas les fit se retourner.

- _Alors où est mon enfant ? Un garçon ? Une fille ? J'espère que ce sera une petite fille avec les jolis yeux de Lizzie .. Non un gars comme ça le Pearl aura un capitaine après moi, un beau gars qui connaîtra plein de filles ! _Commença le nouveau venu

Le Jack épris de liberté ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, ne sachant que dire à ce nouveau venu qui s'installait, prenant une des meilleures places tout en soliloquant sur son futur bébé.

- _Bugger… _Finit il par dire. _Manquait plus que ça … _

**FIN **


End file.
